De resplandores y penumbras
by Caniqui
Summary: Hiatus. Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary: **"Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."

* * *

**Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Hola! Estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La muerte es el fin del sufrimiento. Aunque quizás sea sufrimiento para los que quedaron vivos.

Tú vida es lo que tú haces de ella.

Basta ver a un inocente niño como muchas veces no tiene lo que desea, también pierde cosas que quiere, se enferma e incluso llega a perder a seres queridos… y aún así la mayor parte del tiempo es feliz.

Si nadie desea el sufrimiento... lo mejor sería no enfocarse en él ¿verdad?, y darle más importancia a las cosas buenas. Si no tienes las suficientes cosas buenas... búscalas.  
Si a alguien no le gusta la vida y su sufrimiento, el único escape es la muerte y dejar sufrir a los demás. Un escape bastante tonto a mi parecer.

Si no nos gusta el sufrimiento, démosle su justo valor y nada más. No es lo que define tu vida.

…

— ¡Edward, espera! —gritó Isabella, mientras seguía al cobrizo hasta la puerta del Volvo. — ¡Todo tiene una explicación! —volvió a gritar pero esta vez golpeando la ventana del conductor.

Edward bajó un vidrio y la miró con cara de desprecio. —Tanto que te desagradan Jessica y Rebecca —El cobrizo bufó—, resultaste ser igual de zorra que ellas. —Dijo riendo irónicamente.

—Edward. Amor, todo tiene una explicación —dijo Isabella llorando.

—No Bella, yo no soy tu amor, esto se termina aquí. No quiero volver a verte —al cobrizo se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero aun así puso en marcha el automóvil, lo arrancó y salió del estacionamiento.

— ¡Edward! –gritó a todo pulmón la joven por última vez.

Los chicos, quienes esperaban entre risas los helados se alertaron al escuchar los gritos de Isabella y como llamaba a Edward, pensaron lo peor. Se pararon rápidamente del pasto y corrieron en dirección a la heladería. Al llegar, vieron a Isabella parada en medio de la calle llorando angustiada y mirando hacia donde se había ido su amor.  
La joven sintió un cálido abrazo y se giró para poder esconder su rostro en él.

— ¿Qué ocurrió pequeña? —preguntó Emmett acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Isabella lloró aún más fuerte y jadeaba en busca de aire. Los demás chicos miraban asustados al ver la escena, en todo el tiempo de que conocían a Isabella jamás la habían visto llorar y menos de esa forma tan desgarradora. En cambio en estos últimos tres años Emmett lo había hecho, la primera había sido cuando perdió a su amiga y la otra fue cuando le contó la verdad a él.

—Emmett… Edward lo sabe y ahora no quiere verme, me ha dicho que todo ha terminado. —Dijo entrecortadamente Isabella contra el pecho de su amigo, aún llorando desconsoladamente. Emmett tomó una gran bocanada de aire, más que nadie él sabía que Isabella amaba a Edward, el brillo de sus ojos cambiaba cuando estaba sin él.

—Alice, Jasper será mejor que vayan a ver a Edward. Rosalie conduce mi Jeep por favor, iremos a mi casa. Cuando sepan que Edward está bien, vienen a mi casa, Isabella les contará… mmm… algo que deben saber. – Dijo Emmett tomando a Isabella en brazos al estilo novia para trasladarla.  
Los chicos asintieron y sin más fueron en busca de Edward.

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que si mañana subiré el primer capitulo..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**********Summary:** "Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."

* * *

**********Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hola. Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a Konnyxa, por el titulo y el Summary (en ello soy un asco)

debería haber hecho esto ayer, pero tengo la cabeza chica y por ese motivo se me olvidan las cosas. Es broma.

Aquí traigo el Capitulo 1, espero les guste.

* * *

**_Capitulo I: _**

Charlie Swan miraba con paciencia y esmero a sus hijas sentadas en el sillón viendo el programa de televisión por cable.

Un suspiro ahogado salió de su garganta al percatarse que su hija de dieciséis años aparentaba ver la televisión, pero en el fondo no era así ya que solo miraba un punto fijo en la pared y no entendía que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Llevaba unos días con un extraño humor y por cualquier cosa se ponía a la defensiva o se molestaba. Desde los trece años que estaba así; pero desde diciembre todo cambió y sus variaciones de humor eran terribles, maldecía a ese chico que la había hecho sufrir a ella y toda su familia. No quería imaginar que era lo que había ocurrido para que su pequeña estuviera así, pero tampoco quería dañar su paz mental.

Charlie tenía claro que Isabella era una niña muy hermosa –Bueno, ahora era una adolescente–, su cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos bajo el sol, sus grandes ojos achocolatados que con solo una mirada podías saber lo que pensaba, ahora estaban fríos. Su mirada ya no brillaba cuando hablaba de algo que le gustaba se había ido ese color que la caracterizaba de niña, su piel pálida parecía de porcelana, su cuerpo era delicado y por las miradas lascivas que le daban los hombres, Charlie sabía que era deseada por todo aquel que tenía un pene entre sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué estas mirándonos? —La pregunta de Isabella sacó a su padre de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

A Isabella no le gustaba que fijaran su atención en ella, más si era poder controlar lo que hacía. Ella se consideraba una persona libre, no entendía por qué tenía que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía.

— Te miro a ti, quiero saber ¿qué mierda te pasa? —Demandó Charlie parándose del sillón individual, e inclinándose en el suelo delante de su hija mayor.

Isabella, quien tenía las manos en su regazo y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos, miró primero a Martina, su hermana menor de tres años quien miraba ensimismada la televisión, y luego su mirada se posó en su padre nuevamente. Charlie tragó en seco al ver que la mirada se su hija estaba endurecida y sin un atisbo de emoción.

—No me ocurre nada. —Dijo Isabella despacio.

Charlie tomó sus manos, las miró y se fijo que su hija se había sacado aquellas pulseras que llevaba hacía dos años. Observó fijamente ambas muñecas y su rostro palideció a tal punto que Isabella se asustó.

— ¿Papá? —Preguntó Isabella, mirando fijamente su cara.

— ¿Qué demonios te has hecho? —Cuestionó Charlie, tomando fuertemente la muñeca izquierda de su hija.

Miles de sentimientos corrían por el cuerpo de Charlie, sus pensamientos tenían un gran frenesí. En cambio Isabella se maldecía mentalmente por haber olvidado colocarse aquellas malditas pulseras.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! —Gritó Isabella, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su padre.

Martina los miró fijamente en ese momento, con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Solo veía a su padre que estaba rojo y tenía la muñeca de su hermana agarrada fuertemente.

— ¿Con qué te haz hecho eso? —Volvió a demandar Charlie.

—No te importa. —Isabella siseó por lo bajo. Se soltó del brazo de su padre y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Charlie la seguía pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, notó que ésta estaba cerrada con seguro.

El agua de la ducha se sentía a través de la puerta.

Con un suspiro resignado se dirigió al bar y se sirvió un _Whisky_ doble sin hielo. Pasó toda la noche en su despacho con los pensamientos hechos un caos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y se dirigió a la ducha, su cuerpo estaba adolorido… apenas había conseguido dormirse a las cuatro de la mañana y lo poco que durmió fue en un estado de rigidez absoluto. Tenía que llegar a su oficina temprano ya que nadie hacía el trabajo por él. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a sus hijas desayunando. Isabella se tomaba dos vasos de agua cada mañana y una fruta, ella sabía que tenía que cuidar su cuerpo aunque le diera pudor mostrárselo a alguien, para Isabella era su consuelo… era de lo único que podía estar conforme en ese momento. En cambio, Martina comía cereales, leche, jugo, fruta, tostada todo revuelto; una cucharada de cereal, una mordida a la tostada, un sorbo de leche, mordiscos a la fruta y un nuevo sorbo al jugo. Tenía planificado cronológicamente todo lo que tenía que comer y eso era de todos los días.

— ¿Cómo están mis amores? —Preguntó Charlie a sus hijas en el momento que entró a la cocina.

—Muy bien papá. —Respondió al instante Martina saltando en su asiento.

Isabella en cambio, no respondió.

Charlie la miró, tenía su vista fija en la pared como si buscara algún punto en la blancura de ésta.

Isabella sabía que después de lo que había pasado ayer la relación con su padre no iba a volver hacer la misma.

—Papá, ¿me llevas a ver el puente nuevo que construyes en La Push? —Preguntó la pequeña Martina emocionada.

—Claro bebé, en la tarde vamos. Papi tiene que hacer unas diligencias en la mañana, ¿quieres venir con nosotros Isabella? —Preguntó esperanzado. Pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta de su hija, siempre era un rotundo _¡No! _

—Sería un honor para mí Arquitecto, pero no me interesa. —Dijo parándose de la mesa y subiendo la escalera para ir a su habitación.

Isabella tomó las llaves del automóvil que su padre le había regalado al cumplir sus dieciséis años, y cogió la bolsa con sus cosa personales. Al llegar al último peldaño de la escalera se volvió a encontrar con su padre que la miraba inquisitivamente.

—Isabella, espero que hayas guardado un poco de dinero de tu mensualidad pasada, porque este mes no recibirás un solo peso.

A Isabella le hirvió la sangre por dentro, pero se mordió la lengua y salió por la puerta si decirle una sola palabra a su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenos días señor Swan. —Dijo el Dr. Gerandy entrando a la consulta médica— ¿Qué lo trae por acá Charlie? —Preguntó.

El doctor Fabián Gerandy, era un hombre de sesenta años y médico familiar de los Swan desde hace ya treinta años. Sabía todo lo referente a esa familia y era quien los ayudaba en todo plano médico.

—Buenos días Fabián —saludó al doctor con un apretón de mano—. Venía porque quería hacerle una consulta. Ayer le vi unas cicatrices a Isabella en la muñeca izquierda —suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Charlie, pero eso ocurrió hace casi tres años, cuando intentó suicidarse. —Dijo el doctor.

Charlie arqueó una ceja —Eso ya lo sé. Es en la otra muñeca. —Un nuevo suspiro salió de la boca de Charlie.

— ¿Cómo eran las cicatrices? —Pregunto Fabián, recostándose en la silla de cuero italiano que tenía en su consulta.

—Eran como círculos. No eran grandes, pero si profundas, eran dos, como quemaduras. No sé, había una que estaba casi del mismo color de su piel pero la otra tenia ¡Ag! No sé como si estuviera sanando todavía.

El Dr. Gerandy quedó mirando atentamente a Charlie y luego por encima de sus anteojos. Él sabía lo que podría ser, pero antes tenía que revisar el historial de la adolescente.

—Veamos el historial Charlie, tengo que ver eso primero para poder ser exactos en esto.

Charlie miraba impaciente al Dr. Gerandy que recorría una y otra vez con la mirada aquella consulta médica. Solo esperaba poder ayudar a su hija, él sabía que parte de lo que le ocurría a Isabella también era su culpa, y Dios sabe todo lo que se lamentaba de no haberla ayudado cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Fabián carraspeó —Después de lo ocurrido con Isabella ¿la llevaron algún psicólogo o la evaluaron de alguna manera para saber si estaba bien sicológicamente?

Charlie negó con la cabeza y el Dr. Gerandy suspiró audiblemente.

—Tal vez es lo que necesite, Charlie. Algunas personas tienden a auto-dañarse para poder olvidar aquello que les hace daño, es como un anestésico; para ellos es su morfina, y por los detalles que me dices que son las cicatrices, puede habérselas hecho con algún objeto caliente o un cigarrillo. Esa zona de la piel es muy sensible.

Charlie se recostó en la silla.

—Isabella no querrá ir a ningún psicólogo, ya lo intentamos anteriormente y se quedó callada toda la hora que estuvo dentro de la consulta. Sabes que es muy orgullosa.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, trata de ganarte su confianza. Sé un amigo con ella, no su enemigo.

Después de un par de palabras, Charlie se fue a su oficina donde tenía una entrevista con la revista _Forbes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después del medio día, Isabella se encontraba en casa de su compañera de curso, Jessica Stanley, tomando el sol cerca de la pequeña piscina que tenía.

Jessica Stanley era una chica de mediana estatura y contextura delgada, cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos grises. Vivía con sus padres que eran de clase media y siempre la dejaban hacer lo que ella quería y no se oponían, en pocas palabras era un alma libre.

— ¿Te has follado a alguien este verano? —Preguntó Jessica subiéndose sus lentes de sol _Ray-Ban_, –que Isabella le había regalado para su cumpleaños número dieciséis– para poder mirar a los ojos a su _amiga_.

Isabella, al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga rió, para luego decir un rotundo _no_.

—No te creo, tú nunca cuentas nada sobre sexo, no me digas que eres virgen porque todo el pueblo sabe que no lo eres —Jessica rió amargamente— ¿Sabes? Ayer me cogí a Randall —Isabella frunció el ceño al no saber de quién hablaba—, el novio de Mary —continuó Jessica riendo.

— ¿De verdad? —Isabella quiso parecer interesada.

—Sí. Mira, lo encontré en el camino cuando iba… —Isabella en ese momento dejó de escuchar el parloteo de Jessica y se concentró en lo que había dicho su _amiga_ _–Todo el pueblo sabe que no lo eres–_ Ella no quería ser como las demás zorras del Instituto o del pueblo, aunque se comportara como una literalmente, ella bebía alcohol cuando salía de fiesta, fumaba e incluso había llegado a incluirse en el porcentaje de los principiantes en las sustancias ilícitas.

Primero probó la marihuana, segundo fue el éxtasis y por último la cocaína, la cual solo había probado una vez, ya que en el momento que empezó a ingerirla comenzó a tener un sangrado de nariz. Ella no quería estar en esa maldita estadística, solo quería tener un poco de calma; antes amaba leer y escribir, pero su vida se fue a pique cuando aquel ser despreciable de ojos verdes se había cruzado en su vida a sus escasos trece años, enseñándole el arte del amor físico pero también así arruinándola y dejándola sin su amiga. Había jugado con las dos. Con dos simples niñas que solo querían jugar a las muñecas. Ese ser despiadado que las utilizó y las dejó de la misma forma en la que había llegado a sus vidas. Ahora se paseaba en su automóvil y fijaba su mirada en ella y sabía que el plazo final estaba por darse. Y ahora le quedaban tan solo… seis meses.

—… y Mary nos encontró justo cuando llegamos al orgasmo. —Terminó de relatar Jessica su gran cogida con Randall, sin percatarse que Isabella no le prestó atención. —Y ¿Qué opinas? —Pregunto riéndose como hiena.

— ¿Me preguntas que opino? —Jessica asintió efusivamente—. Bueno, pienso y opino que– _¡eres una maldita bastarda!–…_me hubiese encantado ver la cara de Mary —Dijo Isabella riéndose.

—Solo te digo que fue épica —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Comentaron más cosas de moda, quién era lindo del pueblo, fiestas, actores, cantantes, Jessica mencionó a quien quería cogerse y cosas por el estilo. Al cabo de unos minutos Jessica fue a la cocina en busca de unas malteadas. Venía de regreso cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó.

—Jessica al habla —Dijo sujetándose el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja.

—_Aloja maldita _—Dijo Rebecca. Otra_ amiga _de ambas a través del teléfono_**.**_

—Dime a qué debo el honor de tu llamada—. Jessica e Isabella sabían que Rebecca solo salía con ellas por interés. Rebecca vivía hace un año en Forks, la primera vez que vio a Isabella decía que era una mosca muerta y una hijita de papá, pero bastó una fiesta en la que se encontraron para que Rebecca se diera cuenta que debía ser su amiga aunque no le agradara. Con el paso de los días se enteró que era hija de Charlie Swan, el más reconocido arquitecto de los cinco continentes, donde había creado sus fabulosas construcciones. También sabía que poseía dinero para poder darle hasta a sus bisnietos sin que sufrieran del desamparo económico; desde ese momento intentó ser su amiga, se disculpó y humilló para poder entrar en su círculo de amistad. El interés movía montañas, océanos y todo el puto planeta en este caso.

Cada vez que salían de juerga, Isabella donaba una gran cantidad de 230 dólarespara comprar bebidas, cigarrillos y droga, aunque ella a veces no consumiera ni el 10% de todas esas cosas, entonces Rebecca disfrutaba de todo y gratis.

—_Solo quería saber si salimos esta noche, tan solo quedan tres semanas para entrar de nuevo a clases y quiero pasarla en grande_ —Dijo Rebecca a través del teléfono.

—_Okey_… le digo a Isabella y te llamamos —Jessica no esperó hasta que Rebecca contestara, tan solo finalizó la llamada, cogió las malteadas y salió al patio en donde encontró a Isabella que se había vuelto a quedar en blanco mirando a la nada, mientras todo el mundo avanzaba, ella se quedaba atrás.

—Toma —dijo Jessica e Isabella pegó un bote del susto. Le pasó la malteada y se sentó a su lado—. Ha llamado Rebecca para saber si salíamos esta noche —tomó un sorbo de la bebida— ¿Qué dices?

Ésta, sin dirigirle una mirada a su _amiga_ sacó su celular del bolsillo del _short_ y marcó al número de su otra _amiga_.

—Hola Rebecca llamaba para decirte que no tengo ni un solo dólar y no podemos salir esta noche, al menos que pagues tú —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jessica.

—_Yo… este… recordé que tenía algo pendiente. Lo siento, tampoco podré salir_ —dijo Rebecca a través del móvil y cortando la llamada.

Isabella rió y miró a Jessica.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Jessica.

—Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y yo también —se paró de la silla y se puso su jersey, tomó sus cosas y miró a Jessica—. Así es que nos vemos, yo me largo.

—Adiós —Dijo Jessica, parada en la puerta mirando como Isabella ponía en marcha el automóvil y se iba. —Ojalá y choques Isabella, detesto tener que fingir ser tu amiga.

Jessica rió y se fue hasta el teléfono que estaba en la cocina, marcó un número muy familiar que ocupaba su agenda estos últimos nueve meses.

—Rebecca, se ha ido —dijo sonriendo.

— _¿Ha soltado algo?_ —preguntó.

—No. Le he dicho que cuente algo sobre sexo pero no ha dicho nada ¿Y tú? ¿Averiguaste algo? —preguntó.

—_Tampoco nada, le he intentado sonsacar algo al oji-verde después de follar con él y no ha soltado prenda_ —Rebecca suspiró desde el otro lado de la línea—. _No entiendo cuál es la idea de guardar tanto el secreto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella, después de salir de la casa de Jessica condujo unas cuadras hasta llegar al primer almacén que encontró. Estacionó su automóvil y bajó de este, no sin antes tomar 5 dólares de su cartera, apretó el pequeño botón que se hallaba en su juego de llaves y la alarma del auto se activó.

Caminó y cuando iba entrando se topó con el ser maligno de ojos verdes, su corazón se disparó bombeando sangre y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. El oji-verde al verla le guiñó un ojo, esbozó una sonrisa y salió de aquel almacén para luego subirse a su automóvil que estaba estacionado delante del de Isabella _¿Cómo no lo viste antes Isabella?_ Se preguntó ésta mentalmente. Meneó la cabeza y entró al local.

—Me vende cigarrillos —dijo a la vendedora, quien casualmente resultó ser la madre de Rebecca.

— ¿De cuál? —preguntó ésta.

—_Pall Mall_ mentolados, por favor —dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

— ¿De qué cantidad? ¿Diez o veinte cigarrillos? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Veinte. ¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Isabella mordiéndose el labio.

—Tres dólares —dijo la madre de Rebecca.

Isabella le entregó el dinero, salió del local y caminó hacia su automóvil, pero antes de llegar a él se detuvo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, le dio una larga calada; desactivó la alarma de su auto, estaba casi llegado a éste cuando vio al oji-verde apoyado en la puerta de su automóvil con las manos en los bolsillos. Botó el aire para luego abrir la puerta de su automóvil.

— ¿Sabe usted señorita Swan que la nicotina es adictiva? —Isabella le dio otra gran calada a su cigarrillo, para luego botarlo—, te da cáncer y pudre los dientes – comento el oji-verde sonriendo.

Isabella meneó la cabeza en señal negativa, sacó el humo, subió a su auto y sonrió mostrándole su gran dentadura blanca y perfecta. Puso en marcha el automóvil y cuando ya se iba sacó su mano por la venta y le enseñó su dedo corazón.

—Solo te quedan seis meses y cuatro días —escuchó Isabella, lo que el oji-verde le gritaba.

Desde una ventana, Renata, madre de Rebecca miraba la escena, para luego ver como cada uno se iba por su lado. Entonces recordó la charla que tenía su hija con la chica Stanley, y no dudó en llamarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella se encontraba sentada en una piedra, mirando las olas romper a sus pies y como el sol se ocultaba entre ellas. Había conducido hasta el acantilado como alma que lleva el diablo. Un suspiro salió del pecho de la joven al recordar lo que aquel ser despreciable le había gritado _–Solo te quedan seis meses y cuatro días–. _Ya se le había olvidado el tono de su voz, con la cual la había hecho soñar, hace tres años que no la escuchaba. Había chocado con él otras veces pero ninguno de los dos decía palabra –bueno, ella nunca lo había hecho y él tampoco, hasta el día de hoy– ni tampoco se miraban.

_Queda menos tiempo Isabella_. Se dijo mentalmente.

Cuando le había dicho _–Te necesito– _y ella como tonta e ingenua que era, había sucumbido a su deseo. La tomaba y luego dejaba que ella se vistiera sin dirigirle una palabra. La única vez que había tomado su cuerpo más _delicadamente _había sido su primera vez, pero en ese entonces no la escuchó, cegado por el deseo siguió arremetiendo contra su delicado cuerpo de niña, no esperó hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para poder penetrarla, tan solo se enterró en ella de una sola estocada, los _–Espera, me duele–_ no habían servido de nada, tan solo se había ganado un _–Ya queda poquito–_ ni las lágrimas que había derramado por el dolor en su intimidad lo habían parado, solo disfrutó de su propio placer.

Así sucumbió ante él una y otra vez.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla derecha.

El viento mecía sus cabellos.

El atardecer se veía a través de la piel de Isabella, creando en ella un efecto especial por su piel de porcelana.

Llevaba una hora ahí y cinco cigarrillos consumidos. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Bueno, fueron exactamente tres recuerdos.

_Isabella y Cat –Cat era el oji-verde. Isabella le había puesto así de cariño al ver el verde de sus ojos– se encontraban sentados en la arena de la playa la Push._

—_Cat, ¿Cómo lo hago? —preguntó inocentemente la niña de doce años._

—_Tienes que aspirarlo, retenerlo un poco en tus pulmones y luego formas tu preciosa boquita en forma de "o" pero más chica y botas todo el humo._

_La pequeña, al aspirar por primera vez, se atoró con el humo y empezó a toser fuertemente, lo que produjo una estruendosa risa en Cat. Luego de tres intentos más, la pequeña Isabella había aprendido a fumar._

_Después de fumarse un cigarrillo con su nuevo amigo, éste la besó, castamente pero la besó. La primera reacción de Isabella fue echarse para atrás, pero el oji-verde en ese momento le sujetó la mano._

— _¿Qué haces Cat?, soy más pequeña que tú —preguntó Isabella._

—_Cariño, en dos meses cumplirás trece, no eres tan pequeña, y yo… yo te quiero —dijo lentamente._

—_Pero… —el oji-verde no dejó que terminara y la besó nuevamente, pero ésta vez por más tiempo, aunque sin llegar a profundizar._

—_Yo te quiero… Esto tiene que ser secreto ¿Tú sabes? Nadie querrá que estemos juntos —dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla—. Cuando cumplas trece, vamos a fumar otra cosa ¿Vale cariño? —dijo haciéndole cosquillas._

—_Vale —dijo la niña riendo._

Isabella miró al mar y tiró su sexto cigarrillo a él.

"_**13 de septiembre – Día del cumpleaños de Isabella"**_

_Ya había terminado la fiesta. Isabella había ido a casa de su amiga, en donde vivía el oji-verde. En este caso estaba solo, fueron a su habitación y se recostaron en su cama._

—_Isa ¿Quieres probar esto? —preguntó Cat, sacando algo de su mesita de noche._

— _¿Qué es? —preguntó al ver lo que su amigo le mostraba._

—_Marihuana —dijo él encendiéndola._

—_Pero… eso hace mal —dijo Isabella negando con la cabeza._

—_Mira, pruébala una vez, no hace nada —dijo él dándole una larga aspirada al cigarrillo de marihuana._

_Al cabo de media hora los dos se reían histéricamente de cosas estúpidas que hablaban. Esa misma noche, Cat sobrepasó el límite que tenía con la pequeña y le tocó sus senos._

Suspiro nuevamente ante tal recuerdo.

"_**Hace un año y medio atrás"**_

— _¿Sabes fumar esta cosa? —preguntó Xavier. Señalando la marihuana —No quiero que tu padre me mande a una correccional —dijo el muchacho riendo._

—_Si… aprendí a los trece, y lo hago de vez en cuando —dijo Isabella, para luego darle una calada._

—_El oji-verde te enseñó ¿cierto? —preguntó Xavier. Isabella sin mirarlo asintió. A Xavier la envidia lo recorrió —Bueno, yo te enseñaré otra cosa —dijo besando sus labios._

— _¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella interesada._

— _¿Quieres cocaína? —Isabella sin dudarlo asintió._

_Al inhalarla, sangre salió de su nariz y en ese mismo momento desistió…_

Tomó una gran inspiración llenando sus pulmones de brisa marina y disfrutando de los rayos de sol que quedaban en ese momento. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a su auto.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Al entrar a su casa, fue directamente a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de agua y se encontró con Sue, quien le daba la cena a su hermana Martina.

—Hola Sue —dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Con un _hola_ de vuelta respondió Sue arrugando la nariz al percibir el olor del tabaco.

—Hola corazón, te extrañé —Isabella le dijo a su hermana, dándole un beso en la frente.

Sus padres se habían separado cuando Isabella tenía cinco años, las peleas eran casi diario, los gritos se oían desde la habitación de la pequeña. Un día, Renée no aguantó más y se llevó a la pequeña Isabella de la modesta casita en la que vivían en el centro de Forks para ir a vivir a la reservación de La Push.

Renée demandó a Charlie por la pensión alimenticia de Isabella. La pequeña solo podía ver a su padre los días domingo, pero al pasar los años lo fue viendo más días a la semana y ahora vivía permanentemente con él desde que sus padres se habían enterado sobre lo que había ocurrido con el oji-verde.

Cuando Isabella cumplió nueve años su padre le presentó a Sue, su novia, desde ese entonces tenía una relación amor/odio con ella, ya que nunca había compartido a su padre con otra persona y cabe decir que Isabella era una niña muy celosa, por ese motivo Charlie le contó un veinte de diciembre que tenía una hermanita de seis días de nacida y se llamaba Martina Swan.

—Isa —dijo Sue mirándola, para luego sentarse a su lado— ¿has almorzado algo? —Isabella iba a decir que sí, pero recordó que solo había comido el desayuno de esa mañana, negó con la cabeza. Sue se paró y le sirvió algo de la cena que tenía para Martina —Han llegado nuevos vecinos —comentó a la ligera.

— ¿Nuevos vecinos? —preguntó llevándose el tenedor a la boca. Esa zona era bastante cara, eran como una especie de casa/mansión, en ese lugar eran ocho y dos de ellas ya estaban ocupadas: una por la familia Swan y otra por unos señores mayores de setenta años. Era toda obra y gracia del gran arquitecto Swan.

—Si. Los Hale. Miguel, Lillian y sus gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, tienen tu misma edad y Miguel es el vicepresidente de la compañía de tu padre.

_**Dos días después.**_

—Vamos a un almuerzo a la casa de mi jefe. Hoy —dijo Miguel arreglándose la corbata.

Al medio día estaban parados en la puerta de la casa Swan.

Miguel Hale era un gran arquitecto y hace diez años que trabajaba en la compañía de Charlie Swan, se esforzó hasta que consiguió lo que quería para poder ayudar a su familia y darle lo mejor que se merecía. La vicepresidencia de la empresa.

Lillian estaba orgullosa de su marido al cual amaba con todo su corazón al igual que sus gemelos, ella era rubia y con grandes ojos azules eléctricos. Alta, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, pelo largo y liso.

Sus gemelos rubios y con sus mismos ojos azules y muy hermosos.

Sue les abrió la puerta y los instó a pasar. Se saludaron y conversaron, hasta que una risa los hizo mirar a todos a la puerta.

— ¿Estás segura? —Isabella cerró la puerta —yo te dije que no lo hicieras —Al girarse vio la cara seria de su padre y a Sue mirándola y cuatro personas a quienes no conocía. —Te llamo a la noche —dijo cortando la llamada.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar donde estaban todos —Bue… —miró el reloj de su muñeca — Buenas tardes, Isabella Swan —dijo saludando aquellos que no conocía. Miró a su padre —. Estaba larga la cola para echarle gasolina al automóvil.

Después de eso todos se sumergieron en una animada conversación. A la hora de comer todos reían y decían bromas. Rosalie miraba a Isabella y veía que era muy guapa, pero sobre todo le llamaba la atención lo poco que conversaba. Jasper por otro lado, veía que los ojos de Isabella no brillaban y que cada vez que escuchaba reír a su padre fruncía el ceño. Ellos pensaron que podían ser buenos amigos los tres, pero Isabella sabía que tenía que conocerlos bien para llegar a tener una amistad, tal vez este era el momento de cambiar.

— ¿Esos son unos _Jimmy Choo_? —preguntó Isabella al ver los zapatos de tacón de Rosalie.

—Si. Me los he comprado hace unas semanas, son de la última colección —dijo mirando sus amados zapatos. Había comprado cuatro pares y el último que le había gustado estaba agotado.

—Ven, vamos a mi habitación —dijo Isabella parándose del sillón en el que se encontraba. Rosalie se levantó dudosa y miró a Jasper, Isabella se dio cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas —Ven también Jasper… no quiero que te quedes a escucharlos hablar de construcciones.

Los gemelos la siguieron, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que tenía un grafiti morado y decía _Isabella_.

La joven abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a sus invitados, vio que la lucecita de su teléfono parpadeaba.

—Pasen y siéntense donde quieran —dijo para luego pulsar el botón del teléfono.

—_Isabella, perdóname por no haberte llamado antes. Pero se me ha caído el móvil al agua y no tenía como comunicarme. Lo siento ¡Estoy en Hawái! Es genial, he comprado varias cosas y he ido a un Sex–Shop y te he comprado un vibrador que tiene un conejo. Es de treinta centímetros a ver si te saca la cara de amargada que traes de hace tiempo… ya que no te quieres echar un polvo conmigo por lo menos hazlo con el vibrador. Yo llego dentro de una semana… Cuídate loca. En caso de que algo pase, me llamas. Te quiero mucho. Ah, se me olvidaba decirte algo ¡Mastúrbate! Nos vemos, cambio y fuera McCarty… —_al cerrarse el mensaje Isabella tenía un profundo rojo en sus mejillas.

No quiso mirar a sus acompañantes, porque se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a su amigo.

—_Swan al habla ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme eso en un mensaje McCarty? Eres un imbécil, pero te extraño amigo… Haz hecho que el sonrojo quede permanente en mí… ¡Había visitas en mi habitación! Y no quiero quitarte la virginidad por eso no me acuesto contigo… un día de estos llámame al móvil. Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente, Oso… Te quiero también, besos y cuídate… ¡Nos vemos cambio y fuera Swan!_

Al girarse encontró a Jasper riéndose y Rosalie con una foto de ella y su amigo que tenía en la mesita de noche.

—Él es mi mejor amigo Emmett McCarty —dijo sentándose al lado de Rosalie—. Espérame, te traigo algo de inmediato.

Isabella abrió la puerta para entrar a su closet, que era casi de la mitad de su habitación y entró en él para poder sacar la caja de zapatos. Mientras buscaba sintió el contestador de su teléfono.

—_Isabella, cuando vienes a verme, necesito dinero, ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí, soy tu madre. Cuando oigas esto llámame._

Isabella corrió al teléfono antes de que cortara.

—Renée. Charlie se ha enojado conmigo y no me ha dado mesada de modo que vas a tener que decirle a tú amante que te mantenga este mes —antes de que Renée dijera lago Isabella ya había cortado la llamada.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías aquí? —preguntó Rosalie mirando las fotos que estaban en la puerta del closet.

—Tenía siete. Y con la persona que estoy ahí es mi madre, Renée.

— ¿Y ella? —preguntó Jasper, que se había acercado a ellas para poder ver las fotografías también. Señaló a una niña con el cabello negro y liso hasta la altura del hombro, con su piel bronceada.

—Esa era mi mejor amiga Leah… ya no vive aquí. Teníamos doce cuando nos la tomaron, fue el día de mi cumpleaños.

Isabella entró en el closet nuevamente y buscó la caja.

—Toma Rosalie, un mal pedido y me llegaron dos pares del mismo zapato —dijo pasándole la caja.

Al abrirla, Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa —Gracias Isabella, es el par que me faltaba. Dijeron que estaban agotados cuando los pedí —dijo probándose los _Jimmy Choo._

Conversaron el resto de tarde sobre cosas banales, Rosalie y Jasper le contaron sobre sus vidas en Seattle y cómo fue que llegaron hasta Forks.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, voy a actualizar una vez por semana, el fic esta algo avanzado así que no habrá problemas de actualización. **

**Me despido, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. **

**Nos leemos :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary: **"Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."

* * *

**Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

**_Andy: Enserio vas a la iglesia?. Es la misma mujer que conozco? la con boca de camionero! _**

Hola! Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, había dicho que era mas tarde... pero no me pude contener.

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

Los días habían pasado e Isabella aún seguía con la mirada perdida como desde hace un tiempo, seguía sin saber nada de Martin Adams.

Martin Adams, era un muchacho de cabello negro, piel pálida, alto y delgado, una noche de juerga les había pasado la factura y había terminado enrollándose con él, algo de lo que estaba sumamente arrepentida. Después de esa noche, no volvió hablar con él. Al cabo de dos semanas, fuertes rumores iban y venían en el Instituto de ese chico, Isabella lo buscó por dos días para luego enterarse que aquel muchacho había desaparecido. El calendario avanzaba rápidamente, ya estaba en febrero y de comienzo de diciembre que no sabía nada de él y la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel.

Isabella había salido con Rosalie a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, se llevaban bastante bien, pero aun no tenían la absoluta confianza para poder hablar de sus cosas.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Rosalie sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó ésta de vuelta.

—Ese que está apoyado en aquel auto —Isabella siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con el oji-verde que las miraba atentamente y sin pestañar—. El otro día lo vi y tiene unos ojazos… — Isabella no le dejó terminar.

—Verdes. Si, lo conozco ¿Te gusta? —preguntó seriamente la joven.

—No, pero es lindo ¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó Rosalie mirando hacia el oji-verde.

Isabella respiró hondo para luego contestar —Tiene veinticuatro años y le gustan las vírgenes —dijo mirando al oji-verde.

— ¿Las vírgenes? —cuestionó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño. Sí ¿A quién le gustaban las vírgenes?, en este siglo ya no habían; bueno, exceptuando a ella.

—Si. Se acuesta con puras vírgenes. Tendrá algún mito o algo, no lo sé. Te digo algo Rose pero no te enojes ¿okey? —Rosalie asintió—. Eres una buena persona, no caigas en los encantos de él, te utiliza y luego te bota, él se enrolló con mi amiga Leah y la dejó así como las deja a todas. Te promete el cielo, la tierra, el puto planeta para luego dejarte sola y con el corazón roto—. Rosalie captó el resentimiento en la voz de Isabella pero lo dejó pasar, quizá cuando ambas se tuvieran absoluta confianza Isabella le contaría la verdad.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras ambas se quedaron en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Emmett McCarty era un joven alto, musculoso, con una gran sonrisa y siempre de buen humor. Su padre era abogado de la empresa constructora _Swan Company Ltda. _desde que se había creado prácticamente. Su madre era ama de casa y vivían felices los tres.

Había llegado a Forks hace dos horas, el atardecer se infiltraba por el gran ventanal de su cuarto, pensó en ir a casa de Isabella pero no sabía si se encontraba con sus _amigas _o no, aquellas niñas le caían súper mal ya que él sabía que era el interés el que las motivaba ir en busca de su _Campana_.

El teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Cuando pensabas venir a verme McCarty?_ —preguntó su amiga a través del teléfono hecha una fiera.

—No sabía que me extrañabas tanto Campanas —dijo él burlándose.

—_Emmett. Él me ha_ _hablado _—dijo Isabella asustada a través del aparato.

En cuanto Emmett escuchó _él _su corazón se disparó. Corto la llamada, tomó su nuevo móvil y salió corriendo a casa de su amiga, como eran vecinos no se demoró tanto, la distancia entre ambas casas eran de cien metros; llegó y tocó la puerta rápidamente, ante él apareció una rubia despampanante con unos hermosos ojos azules eléctrico, Emmett sintió como su mandíbula caía y la baba empezaba a caer por la comisura de sus labios. Una risita salió de los labios de aquella modelo.

— ¿Eres Emmett McCarty? —preguntó Rosalie inocentemente. Emmett asintió—. Soy Rosalie Hale, amiga de Isabella.

El joven volvió a asentir.

—Mucho gusto. ¿Se encuentra Isabella en casa? —preguntó un nervioso Emmett quien llevó su mano hasta la nuca y se la rascó.

—Si, está en su habitación, yo… ya me iba. Nos vemos pronto guapo —sin decir más Rosalie se alzó y besó la comisura de la boca del joven.

Emmett quedó mudo de la impresión, Rosalie soltó una risita nerviosa y se marchó. El joven quedó estancado en la puerta sin reaccionar, llevó su mano hasta su boca y acarició la parte que la señorita Hale había besado.

—Deja de sonreír como estúpido Emmett y ven a saludarme —dijo Isabella, quien había estado mirando lo que había ocurrido con Rosalie. En ese momento el joven salió de su burbuja y miró a su amiga quien tenía las manos en las caderas y una ceja arqueada _¡Mierda, estoy en problemas_! Pensó en ese momento al ver a su amiga tan seria. Corrió a su lado y la alzó en sus brazos para luego girar por toda la casa.

— ¡Preciosa te he extrañado un montón! —Le gritó a Isabella en su oído—. La próxima vez irás conmigo de vacaciones.

—Si, claro… ven, vamos a mi habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban exactamente veinticinco minutos en la habitación de Isabella y ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, tal vez porque sabían que toda su paz mental se iba a acabar en ese momento. Todo lo que habían avanzado iba a ser retrocedido velozmente, en el momento que de los labios de Isabella saliera una palabra el joven iría y mataría al desgraciado por molestarla.

— ¿Me lo vas a decir? —cuestionó Emmett, al ver que Isabella no había movido un músculo desde que entraron a esa habitación.

—Solo si me prometes que no irás a la primera oportunidad para golpearlo —dijo Isabella mirando fijamente a su amigo sin pestañar.

—No puedo jurar nada —dijo rascándose la nuca como gesto nervioso—. Quiero saber que ha pasado con el imbécil ese. Si no me lo dices, voy y lo golpeo.

Isabella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de su habitación, abrió una y caminó hasta la baranda del balcón de su cuarto. Emmett la siguió en silencio y se sentó en la única silla del lugar.

—Me ha hablado… iba hacia el acantilado —Emmett iba a protestar pero Isabella lo calló—, no Emmett, no me siguió, lo encontré fuera del almacén donde trabaja la madre de Rebecca, yo iba entrando y él saliendo cuando pasó a mi lado, me guiño un ojo y sonrió. Compré mis cigarrillos, cuando venía llegando a mi auto lo vi que estaba apoyado en éste. _¿Sabe usted señorita Swan que la nicotina es adictiva, te da cáncer y pudre los dientes?_ —Isabella imitó la voz del oji-verde—, le sonreí mostrándole mis dientes y cuando arranqué el auto le enseñé el dedo—. Isabella miró su dedo corazón y luego su uña que tenía un esmalte color vino—. Cuando había avanzado unos metros me gritó nuevamente _Solo te quedan seis meses y cuatro días_.

Emmett respiraba con furia, ¿cómo se atrevía ese maldito bastardo en decirle algo a su hermanita pequeña, a su Campanas? Miró a Isabella quien respiraba entrecortadamente y pasaba su mano por el cabello desordenándolo, un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

El joven varias veces se preguntó por qué no se había enamorado de Isabella, a pesar de todas las cosas malas y desagradables que le habían ocurrido, era una buena niña, divertida, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, a pesar de las cosas que el destino le había preparado y por las cosas que hacía, era una niña muy inocente parecía que se había quedado estancada en el comienzo de sus doce años, donde jugaba, reía y vestía a las muñecas. Varias veces él la espiaba cuando jugaba con su amiga Leah o veían esas películas de romance y drama, siempre escuchó a la pequeña que decía que su príncipe azul vendría por ella, en su caballo blanco con su cabello rubio, ojos azules y tendría una sonrisa torcida con unos bellísimos dientes blancos como aquel actor de películas romanticonas; _Robert Pattinson. _Él las escuchaba y reía diciéndoles que los príncipes azules no existían y que lo único que deberían dejar de hacer era pensar en boberías. Ninguno de los tres amigos sabía que a aquellas niñas les iba a llegar un príncipe azul un año después para enamorarlas y dejar que cayeran rendidas a sus pies, para jugar con sus sentimientos, para desvirgarlas y luego botarlas como si fueran un bastardo perro.

Para los felices trece años de Emmett esperó a sus amigas pero éstas no llegaron, cuando la fiesta estaba por terminar vio que su padre recibía una llamada y se ponía blanco como la cal, desde ese día no supo mas de Leah y con Isabella volvió a hablar nueve meses después, ya no eran tan amigos como antes pero se toleraban… pasaron cinco meses más y Emmett le preguntó que había ocurrido con Leah, la joven lloró por más de cuarenta minutos en el regazo de Emmett sin decir una palabra hasta que se animó y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

Emmett abrazó a su amiga y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, cerró la puerta que conducía al balcón y abrió la puerta de su habitación, no quería que Charlie pensara mal. La recostó en la cama saco sus zapatos y los de él, la depositó suavemente en la cama y se acurrucaron.

Lentamente el sueño los fue venciendo.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Charlie no sabía nada de Isabella desde que salió esta mañana a trabajar, llevaba dos horas en casa y no había señales de vida de su hija.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y lo que encontró ahí; de cierto modo lo alegró. Charlie sabía que cuando su primogénita se hallaba en los brazos de McCarty no había nada que temer, dio gracias al cielo cuando lo vio durmiendo acurrucado junto a su hija. Emmett era quien la mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra y aquello lo alegraba de sobremanera. Se adentró en la habitación hasta llegar a la cama de Isabella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo notar en las mejillas de Isabella las lagrimas secas. Y no dudó en volver agradecer al cielo por tener al chico ahí. Isabella no confiaba en él, pero sí lo hacía en Emmett, y para el señor Swan era un gran alivio, y secretamente en cierto modo deseaba ocupar el lugar de Emmett en estos momentos.

Se acercó al closet y vio aquellas fotografías donde Isabella tenía doce años y estaba junto a Leah. Sacó un edredón y tapó a los chicos, al salir de la habitación soltó un suspiro y cerró lentamente y sin hacer ruido la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lunes 05 marzo_– _07: 48 A.M_.

Isabella corría de un lado para otro, había despertado hace tan solo media hora y tenía que ducharse y vestirse para luego bajar a desayunar. Miró desesperada la hora del reloj que había en la cocina.

05 de marzo, era el primer día de clases para Isabella, quien empezaba a cursar tercero medio, se tomó un vaso de leche achocolatada y subió corriendo las escaleras. ¿A quién se le ocurría ocupar uniforme? Pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo.

El uniforme de _Forks High School_ para las mujeres era una blusa blanca manga corta, una cinta roja que se amarraba al cuello de la blusa, falda negra plisada hasta la mitad del muslo, calcetas blancas y zapatos –de tacón– charol cerrados y con cordones. En el caso de los hombres era pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos o zapatillas pero que fueran negros.

La joven se abrochaba los zapatos de tacón apurada, volvió a revisar su atuendo sin encontrando falla alguna, fue hasta el tocador, tomó el delineador, rímel y su labial color palo rosa. Se maquilló en tiempo récord. Buscó su mochila que era ploma. Tomó un cuaderno, el primero que encontró y lo plantó en su mochila, total el primer día no se hacía nada.

No muy lejos de ahí en varios hogares ocurría lo mismo.

Isabella recorría las calles de Forks a 160 k/m, lo que le faltaba era llegar el primer día de clases tarde, esa sería la guinda del pastel. Cuando por fin pudo estacionar solo quedaban seis minutos para entrar a clases. Se dirigió a la oficina a buscar su horario de clases. Sacó su móvil desde su mochila para poder llamar a Emmett.

Al cuarto tono se escuchó a un Emmett adormilado.

— _¿Diga?_ —preguntó Emmett.

—Imbécil, ¿dónde te has metido? —preguntó Isabella mirando a su alrededor.

Emmett en cuanto escuchó la voz de su amiga, se había dado cuenta que estaba dormido y no en la sala de clases —Yo…_ esto ¡Mierda! Estoy dormido_—, se paro rápidamente de la cama—. _Amor espérame, en veinte minutos estoy ahí._

El joven corría nervioso por todos lados, el primer día de clases y se quedaba dormido. Bajó rápidamente y puso la cafetera, lo único que le ayudaría a despertar era la cafeína. Se duchó rápidamente para luego ponerse el uniforme, bajó corriendo las escaleras, se sirvió rápidamente en un vaso, al probar el café se quemó la lengua pero no le importó, tomó sus llaves y salió de casa.

Iba conduciendo a 140 k/m en su amado _Jeep Rojo_, tomó la autopista y en cuestión de segundos vio al Toyota corola que avanzaba a unos 60 k/m, la rabia tomó por sorpresa al joven McCarty y subió la velocidad a 180 k/m, cuando repasó al Toyota, hizo un giro rápido y se dio vuelta quedando de frente al automóvil y puso en marcha su amado _Jeep_, para enfrentar de frente a la bestia que tanto odiaba. Cuando el pasajero del Toyota vio lo que McCarty hacía frenó bruscamente el automóvil, a unos metros el _jeep_ hizo lo mismo y la puerta del piloto se abrió dejando caer en toda su majestad al armario de dos puertas; Emmett.

Emmett llegó a la puerta del Toyota y empuñó su mano para luego dar un puñetazo al vidrio, éste se rompió en mil pedacitos. Abrió el seguro de la puerta y sacó a rastras al oji-verde. Su puño acarició nuevamente la mejilla del oji-verde reventándole el labio inferior.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —Dijo Emmett enfurecido—, le haces algo más a Isabella, aunque sea mirarla y te juro que te muelo a golpes —soltó al oji verde, dejando que este cayera al suelo, pateó dos veces sus costillas, haciendo que el joven tosiera violentamente— ¡Eres un poco hombre, no vales nada! —gritó Emmett.

El oji-verde apenas se podía mover del suelo —Ella tarde o temprano me las va a pagar, sea como sea —dijo tosiendo nuevamente.

Emmett respiró tratando de tranquilizarse —Y el día que eso pase, considérate muerto—caminó hasta su _jeep_ y de la guantera sacó una bolsa que contenía fajos de billetes y estos eran de cien dólares, sacó dos y caminó hasta el oji-verde, una nueva patada llegó al estómago de éste, quien se recogió del dolor —Toma niñita, para el arreglo de tu estúpida chatarra y un poco de yeso para tus costillas —dijo Emmett escupiendo al lado de su cara, sacó las ligas que sujetaban los billetes y se los tiró desparramados en la cara—. Espero que le digas a la policía que los ladrones huyeron; querido, o tu pobre casa puede reducirse a cenizas al igual que tu chatarra.

El oji-verde jadeaba en busca de aire en el suelo, pero las costillas presionaban sus pulmones. _Maldita_, pensó antes de sentir el _jeep_ irse.

Isabella caminaba nerviosa en la entrada del establecimiento, miró nuevamente el reloj de su móvil, ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos y su amigo no aparecía, tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía en su alama que algo malo había pasado pero no quería hacer caso, tenía que esperar hasta que llegara su amigo.

El _jeep rojo_ que tanto anhelaba ver, apareció dos minutos después y se estacionó al lado de su automóvil. Un fuerte Emmett salió de la puerta del conductor; un suspiro de agradecimiento salió de su pecho al ver que estaba completo, pero como éste se iba acercando vio que de su mano derecha caía sangre. Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

—Emmett ¿Qué te has hecho? —preguntó desesperada al ver cómo caía la sangre al suelo.

—Nada pequeña, vamos al baño quiero lavarme la mano —Isabella asintió y se dirigieron al baño más cercano que tenían.

Al llegar al baño Isabella se subió las magas de su blusa blanca y llevó a Emmett hasta el lavado, mojó su mano y con cuidado trató de sacar los pequeños pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus nudillos— ¿Me dirás que ha ocurrido? —preguntó la pequeña Swan.

—Isa… solo ha sido un ajuste de cuentas —dijo acariciando su mejilla con la mano buena—. Él cooperó como se debía y no dirá nada, te lo juro —dijo dando un beso en su frente—. Y unas costillas rotas no lo matarán.

— ¿A quién le has pegado? —preguntó la pequeña secando la mano de su amigo.

—No importa —dijo Emmett rascándose la nuca—. Solo… ya pasó.

Isabella, al ver aquel gesto sabía que su amigo estaba nervioso o que ocultaba algo más. De pronto imágenes como un flash llegaron a su memoria. Claro, el oji-verde tenía que ver en esto.

— ¿Le has dado a _él_? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

El joven suspiró —Isa, se lo merecía, él te hizo daño a ti y a Leah, y quién sabe a cuantas niñas más —dijo sentándose en el suelo. La joven Swan se agachó un poco y tocó el cabello de su mejor amigo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. Pero… gracias —dijo besándole la frente.

En ese momento iba entrando Jared –un chico de cuarto año– al baño y al ver a una chica en una pose media extraña que enseñaba el comienzo de su bien formado trasero, no dudó en silbar por lo bajo y dar una exclamación— ¡Madre mía, que culazo! —en ese momento Isabella se dio vuelta rápidamente, y Emmett gruñó por lo bajo.

—Y será la última vez que lo veas —dijo el joven McCarty parándose y tomando de la mano a su amiga—. A sí que no jodas Jared —al pasar por el lado del joven quien miraba a Isabella con una lujuria extrema, chocó su hombro con el de Jared. Isabella, quien miraba en silencio la escena salió de la mano tomada de su amigo.

A Jared lo único que se le vino a la mente fue _después de tantos años son al fin novios_. Al llegar al aula nuevamente, contó a sus amigos lo que había visto en el baño; sin pensar que ocasionaría la tristeza más profunda que se haya tenido registro en los pasillos de _Forks High School._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De aquel acontecimiento había pasado una semana.

Una semana desde que entraron nuevamente a clases.

Una semana desde que Emmett había golpeado al oji-verde.

Una semana desde que en los pasillos de _Forks High School _corría el rumor de que Isabella Swan y Emmett McCarty eran novios.

Una semana en que no lo desmentían.

Una semana desde que una chica hermosa sufría en silencio.

Solo había pasado una semana, y Rosalie Hale se quería morir.

_¿Existe el amor a primera vista? _

_¿Se puede sufrir tanto por amor? _

_¿Ese sentimiento destruye el alma y el corazón? _

Sí. Eran las mismas preguntas que a Rosalie Hale le habían hecho a sus catorce años –en una pijamada – en un test de las famosas revistas de adolescente, y ella a todas les había respondido un rotundo _Sí_. Pero ese amor no era comparado con el que sentía ahora.

¿Por qué? Ella se había enamorado de un joven cinco años mayor que ella –Royce King, su vecino de toda la vida–, cuando tuvo el valor de declararse y decirle que lo amaba, él se había reído en su cara y la había llamado estúpida, ingenua, mocosa y un montón de palabras que la habían hecho sufrir, un año después Royce había vuelto desde la Universidad y ella había sanado el dolor, pero éste al verla tan distinta ya que su cuerpo había crecido y dado forma, tenía curvas que parecían hechas por el mismo Miguel Ángel, se intento acercar a ella diciéndole que en verdad la amaba y que sí tenían una posibilidad de estar juntos. Rosalie en ese entonces fue a ver a su tía Anne –quien la había aconsejado y llorado sus lagrimas–, para poder contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido esa mañana. Anne la miró en silencio y le preguntó _¿Qué es el amor?_ Y la chica de cabello rubio como el sol no supo responder la pregunta, a lo que Anne hablo:

—El amor no es un sentimiento, no es un deseo, no es una obsesión, no son palabras, no son mensajes, no son caricias. El amor se demuestra con hechos. La cantidad de cosas que una persona haya hecho por ti. Una persona que te cuida, te anima, te regala, te escucha, te da cariño, llora por ti, tiene detalles, esa es una persona que te ama. El amor más grande es el de una madre por sus hijos, el de una persona por los pobres, el que tiene Dios por sus criaturas, el amor entre un chico y una chica, entre un hermano y hermana, eso es el amor—.

Pero para Rosalie aquellas preguntas tenían una sola respuesta y esa era un sí. Ella lo sentía, ella lo vivía.

"_Una persona que te cuida, te anima, te regala, te escucha, te da cariño, llora por ti, tiene detalles, esa es una persona que te ama"_ esas mismas palabras que su tía Anne le había dicho hace más de un año, eran las que veía reflejadas en Emmett e Isabella.

Ella y su hermano Jasper no se habían atrevido a preguntar si eran verdaderos los rumores que recorrían los pasillos.

Se sentaban juntos los cuatros a la hora de comer en la cafetería, en el salón de clases ellos se sentaban justo detrás, pero nunca vio como compartían un beso, solo abrazos y susurros al oído.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban con relativa calma el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Eran las once de la mañana. Los estudiantes se encontraban en el segundo período de clases, y específicamente el tercer año, tenía al profesor Thorton hablándoles sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

"…_Alemania debió firmar la paz –el 08 de Mayo de 1945– y Estados Unidos tuvo que acudir a la bomba atómica para obtener la rendición de Japón el 10 de Agosto de 1945"_ toda la clase prestaba atención, menos los cuatros amigos.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos se levantaron de su pupitre para acudir a la clase siguiente —McCarty, Swan y los Hale, se quedan un minuto—, dijo el profesor Thorton. Los jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y esperaron a la indicación del profesor—. He notado que todos están un poco ausentes en mi clase, sé que nadie quería volver al establecimiento pero llevamos dos semanas de clases y como mañana es miércoles seguiremos hablando de _La Segunda Guerra Mundial, _así que les aconsejo que estudien porque preguntaré a la clase. Ah, y como castigo el 14 de Abril quiero una disertación sobre esto, con nota coeficiente dos, para los cuatro. Pueden retirarse— dijo autoritariamente el profesor Ismael Thorton.

Los chicos gruñeron y se dirigieron a la su siguiente clase.

Isabella sabía que tenía que parar los rumores de una buena vez, estaba cansada de tener los cotillas detrás de ella, además veía que su amigo miraba de vez en cuando a Rosalie y suspiraba.

Las horas habían pasado y era tiempo de regresar a casa, los alumnos del pequeño pueblo de Forks, contentos regresaban a casa.

Jasper estaba preocupado y no sabía que decir a su hermana, la veía angustiada y todos los días se sentaba en el balcón que daba directo a la vivienda del joven McCarty, y veía escondido como del pecho de su hermana salían suspiros ahogados.

—Te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera —dijo Rosalie.

El joven suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermana— ¿Te gusta McCarty? —preguntó el rubio sin rodeos.

Rosalie miró nuevamente hacía la vivienda y un nuevo suspiro salió de su pecho —Él tiene a Isabella—, dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo nada que hacer, él tiene a alguien en su vida.

Rosalie se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta su cuarto para coger su Ipod, bajó lentamente las escaleras para ir al patio trasero y recostarse en la hamaca, encendió su aparato electrónico y buscó la canción más deprimente que tenía y le dio repetir para luego subir todo el volumen.

El muchacho rubio gemelo de Rosalie, la veía acostada en la hamaca meciéndose suavemente. Su mente trabajaba velozmente y tomó una decisión que quizá cambiaría el destino de su hermana. Caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Veinte minutos después se hallaba parado en el umbral de la residencia McCarty y tocó el timbre con nerviosismo. Un somnoliento Emmett le abrió la puerta— ¿Qué ocurre Hale? ¿Te has equivocado de vivienda? —preguntó el joven abriéndole el paso para entrar a su humilde morada.

—He venido porque tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte —dijo Jasper sentándose en el sillón.

—Juro que no lo mate, solo quería darle su merecido, nadie juega con las personas que me importan —dijo asustado—, dime que no me han denunciado ¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a papá —Emmett corrió hasta el teléfono, marcó el número de su padre, pero con el nerviosismo apretaba mal las teclas y tenía que colgar la llamada para intentar otra vez, por lo menos hizo el mismo procedimiento unas tres veces.

El joven Hale quien miraba confundido la escena, avanzó hasta llegar a Emmett y le arrebató el teléfono para luego lanzarlo al sillón.

— ¡Estúpido Emmett! —Gritó Hale—. No he venido aquí para eso, no importa a quién hayas matado, pero si te vas a la cárcel alguna vez te llevaré cigarrillos —sonrió socarronamente.

—Okey, okey —Emmett respiró lentamente— ¿me dirás que ocurre? —preguntó.

—Quería saber sobre lo tuyo con Isabella —dijo en un susurro.

Emmett parpadeó sorprendido para luego entrecerrar los ojos y pararse del sillón— ¿Te gusta mi _Campanas_? —preguntó seriamente el musculoso chico.

—Yo… este ¿no? —dijo Jasper, pero le sonó más a pregunta.

—Entonces ¿para qué quieres saber si entre mi Campana y yo hay algo o no? —preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay alguien que está intere… tú le gustas mucho —dijo Jasper arreglándose sus rizos.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos—Tú—, cuestiono parándose nuevamente del sillón— ¿eres gay? —preguntó. A lo que Jasper negó rápidamente con su cabeza, mareándose en el proceso.

— ¡No! —Gritó el joven—, es una chica —negó nuevamente— y es muy cercana a mí.

— ¿Es Rosalie? —Preguntó Emmett y Jasper asintió dando la respuesta— ¡Mierda chico! ¡Debiste venir antes! —gritó Emmett.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el joven rubio.

—Que tu hermana me trae de cabeza desde que la conocí —Emmett sonrió de medio lado recordando el beso de aquella mañana en casa de su amiga —No —negó con la cabeza—. No tengo nada con Isa, es como mi hermana, nunca podría verla de otra forma.

Jasper frunció el ceño – Entonces ¿Por qué actúan como si estuvieran juntos? —preguntó el joven Hale pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Desde hace casi tres años que actuamos así, Isa necesita mucho cariño, siempre estoy ahí para apoyarla —dijo Emmett serio— ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de Rose, ella te ha dicho que vinieras? – preguntó.

Jasper negó lentamente —No, pero la he visto como todos los días se gana en el balcón y mira hacia acá, está muy triste y los suspiros salen de su pecho cada tres segundos. Es más que suficiente, es más, te puedo apostar que está en la hamaca escuchando la canción más deprimente que tiene en su Ipod, le ha dado repetir además de tener todo el volumen del aparato. Es lo que siempre hace cuando trata de huir de alguna cosa, persona o problema.

— ¿Crees que deba a ir hablar de inmediato con ella? —preguntó Emmett a Jasper.

Jasper negó con la cabeza —Dale tiempo, conquístala, háblale y luego ves como van las cosas, y tendrás que separarte un poco de Isabella, por que pensará que es la amante y eso si que no le gustará. Un consejo más, Rosalie tiene un fuerte carácter, no la desafíes mucho, porque irá y te cortará los huevos con la tijera de podar—Jasper rio—. Además, que no salga esta conversación de aquí, porque tengo una amenaza desde hace tiempo a cuestas y quiero por lo menos tener una docena de hijos, así que por tú bien cuñado, será mejor que cierres tu bocota.

Los muchachos conversaron un rato más, hasta que llegó la hora del crepúsculo; se despidieron con la promesa de que al día siguiente Emmett empezaría a mover sus fichas.

Después de unos minutos que Jasper se fuera, Emmett tomó sus cosas y fue a casa de su amiga, ahí le contó lo que había conversado con Jasper y la decisión que había tomado, Isabella estaba muy contenta con su amigo ya que tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Al día siguiente Emmett empezó con su juego, le hablaba a Rosalie y preguntaba cómo había soportado sus clases, que tipo de música le gustaba, si jugaba _Wii_ o le gustaban las carreras de autos, ante tales preguntas Jasper e Isabella reían, solo a Emmett se le ocurrían semejantes preguntas para conquistar a una chica.

El corazón de Rosalie saltaba de alegría cuando el joven McCarty le preguntaba cosas estúpidas, sin sentido o la llamaba _Rosie_, también veía que los abrazos y secretos al oído entre la joven Swan y él habían disminuido favorablemente. Rosalie ya no derramaba lagrimas por la noche, estas últimas noches al recordar su día con sus amigos, pequeñas risitas salían de la joven rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Principios de abril llegaron demasiado rápido para los jóvenes estudiantes, estaban repletos de tareas y trabajos en clase. Emmett aún se dedicaba a preguntar cosas sin sentido a Rosalie, Jasper e Isabella le habían dicho incontables veces que dijera sus sentimientos, pero éste era un poco tímido ya que era la primera _chica_ que le gustaba y no quería tener una desilusión amorosa como la había tenido su amiga Iisa. Él había visto y llorado las lagrimas de su amiga… no quería pasar por lo mismo.

Los minutos corrían lentamente y la mañana era más larga que de costumbre, a la hora de comer Isabella recibió un llamado de su madre.

—_Isabella…_ —Renée arrastraba las palabras—. _Hija te necesito aquí conmigo_ —un sollozo se escuchó a través del teléfono.

Isabella se paró rápidamente y caminó hacia la parte más alejada de la cafetería. Dejando a sus amigos solos en la mesa.

—Renée, ¿estás drogada? —Preguntó, pero Renée seguía llorando a través del aparato— ¿Qué tienes?

—_Isa, tienes que ayudarme—, _Renée sollozaba con más fuerza—. _Tienes que hacerlo, eres mi hija._

—Dime que tienes —cuestionó Isabella caminando para salir de la cafetería.

—_Creo que estoy embarazada_ —dijo Renée. A Isabella se le congeló el corazón, e inmediatamente le ordenó a su madre que se quedara donde estaba y que iría en un momento.

Corrió hacia donde se encontraba el Inspector del establecimiento, tenía que dejarla salir a ver a su madre.

—Buenas tardes, Señor —dijo cuando entró.

Richard Montana, un hombre de cincuenta años, pasado en peso y de baja estatura, con una calvicie que se notaba a cinco kilómetros de distancia, la miró con el ceño fruncido al ver que la señorita Swan venía tan acelerada.

—Buenas tardes señorita Swan, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? —preguntó Montana acomodándose en su sillón de cuero.

—Verá, he recibido un llamado de mi madre, me necesita urgente —dijo Isabella mordiéndose el labio.

—Bueno señorita, su padre ha llamado hace unos días y me ha dicho que no la deje salir mientras él no de su autorización. – _¡Mierda!_ –pensó Isabella, mientras discaba el número de su padre.

— _¿Hija, que ocurre?_ —preguntó Charlie a través de móvil.

— Papá, mi mamá… —un suspiro salió de sus labios— me ha llamado, llorando y me ha dicho que cree que está embaraza—. Dijo Isabella conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— _¿Y eso en qué me compete a mí?_ —preguntó Charlie sonando lo más normal que pudo.

—Ella... ¡Mierda Charlie! Renée hace dos años que se droga —soltó de sopetón. Al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada—. Tengo que ayudarla, en estos momentos está llorando y está drogada también, me ha pedido ayuda, papá ella me necesita.

_Pit – pit – pit_. Se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, Isabella en ese momento se dio cuenta que su padre le había trancado la llamada.

El móvil de Richard Montana sonaba con una aburrida música, se disculpó un momento y atendió el móvil. Luego de unos minutos colgó el celular.

—Señorita Swan, he hablado con su padre y me ha dicho que puede retirarse, pero mañana tendrá que estar a primera hora aquí—. Isabella le dio las gracias al Inspector y se retiró hacia la salida, para ir en busca de su automóvil.

Llegó a casa de su madre a los veinte minutos después que había salido del establecimiento educacional. Isabella percibió el olor al mar y la brisa marina humedecía su cabello. Aporreó unos minutos la puerta de la casa, pero Renée no le abría. Rodeó la casa y se fue a la ventana que daba al patio trasero, hacía meses que no visitaba a su madre y solo la veía cuando ésta iba a justificar sus inasistencias al Instituto, le daba cincuenta dólares para que fuera, de lo contrario tenía que llamar a Charlie y este no se ponía muy feliz de ir a justificar las faltas de su hija mayor.

La joven movió la ventana y ésta se abrió con un chirrido, buscó algo en lo que pudiera afirmarse para poder entrar a la casa, luego de unos minutos de buscar a su madre, la encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y dormida– _¡Se ve tan diferente, tan tranquila, es como si nada le preocupara! _–pensó Isabella al ver a su madre.

La joven se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla.

—Mamá —la movió despacio—. Mamá despierta.

Renée se removió despacio, y comenzó a mover los ojos.

— ¿Eres mi bebé? —Preguntó Renée a su hija—. Eres mi niñita ¿Por qué te tuvo que ocurrir eso a ti? Eras tan chiquitita y yo te descuidé, dejé que ese animal te hiciera daño, que te tocara y tú… tú eres mi bebé, mi chiquitita, ¿me perdonas Marie? —preguntó.

Isabella la escuchaba atenta, su madre desde lo que le había ocurrido con el oji-verde que no le decía _bebé_.

Renée abrió por completo sus grandes ojos celestes –ahora enrojecidos y dilatados, efecto de la droga– y la miró mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Su cabello rubio estaba demacrado y sin vida, aún más delgada que la última vez que la vio exactamente hace dos meses.

Isabella ayudó a su madre a levantarse y la llevó al baño; la desvistió y metió a la ducha, dejó que se bañara para luego vestirla y subirla a su automóvil.

Una hora más tarde estaban las dos pidiendo una hora en la consulta del nuevo ginecólogo de Forks.

—El jueves a las 10 de la mañana tiene la hora con el doctor, viene acá mismo para confirmar la hora cuando llegue —dijo la enfermera de turno.

Isabella asintió y se dirigió con su madre al Centro de Forks para comprarle algunos víveres y una que otra cosa de higiene personal.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas en silencio paseando por el parque.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente Isabella llegó temprano al Instituto y se incorporó a clases. Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron demasiado rápido y la hora de comer llegó; la joven, al entrar a la cafetería con Rosalie y Jasper notó que todo el mundo murmuraba cosas y se miraban entre todos.

Isabella compró su almuerzo como era de costumbre –una botella de agua y una fruta– y se sentó a la mesa junto a sus amigos.

Rosalie le iba a preguntar a Isabella por Emmett, cuando éste llegó corriendo y se sentó en la silla, estaba pálido y un ligero sudor perlaba su frente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —peguntó Jasper a Emmett.

El joven McCarty tomó una larga respiración y trató de calmarse un poco.

—Isa… Martin Adams… Se ha suicidado… —susurró Emmett.

El rostro de Isabella palideció de tal manera que los jóvenes que estaban sentados con ella se asustaron.

— ¿Qué…?

* * *

**Les gusto. Espero que si.**

**Primero que nada, ¡Gracias por sus rr anteriores! **

**Respecto a fotografías ... tendrá que esperar, en este momento tengo a mis dos abuelitos enfermos y tengo que cuidar de ellos, ya que soy la única persona a la cual tienen. espero puedan comprender.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Caniqui.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece._

* * *

_******Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**_

* * *

_**Summary: **"Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."_

* * *

_**Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**_

* * *

**_Hola? Aquí_****_ de nuevo. disculpen si no les ha llegado mi respuestas a los Reviews, pero estoy muy enferma y no me ha dado tiempo! Espero que les guste el Capi! :) _**

* * *

**_Capítulo III._**

La joven Swan manejaba como si fuera el último día del mundo, conducía a gran velocidad y los kilómetros se perdían detrás de las ruedas del automóvil. Su rumbo, Seattle.

Su mente no alcanzaba a registrar ninguno de sus movimientos, se movía por inercia, aún no podía creer que Martin Adams estaba muerto.

Eso solo significaba la muerte para ella también.

Llegó a la Clínica, la cual había estado investigando hace unos días atrás.

Solo ella sabía que todo esto era innecesario. Bueno, lo sería si tal vez no hubiese cometido el error de su vida. Parece que esa era la política de su vida, ir persiguiendo al error. Ella iba de error tras error, lo perseguía como si éste tuviera la última gota de agua en el desierto o una importante cura para una gran enfermedad.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de aquel lugar apagó el motor del automóvil y se quedó sentada unos minutos, tenía la respiración acelerada, sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho y que éste iba a dar su último aleteo, se quedaría ahí y nadie la encontraría.

—No seas cobarde —se susurró a sí misma.

Isabella hasta sus doce años de edad era la persona más valiente que podía existir, no le temía a nada, pero al conocer a aquel personaje su vida se había llenado de inseguridad.

Sentada en el piloto del vehículo veía la gran fachada de la Clínica, ésta se expandía frente a su vista y parecía que por el simple hecho de estar ahí sentada, se la comería de un bocado y no dejaría Isabella para otros.

La puerta principal de aquel edificio era de vidrio y las ventanas eran tintadas.

En un arranque abrió la puerta del piloto y salió de su auto.

Caminó a paso decidido, pero al llegar a la gran puerta su valentía perdió todo el coraje que tenía y la triste y miedosa Isabella se reflejó en el gran ventanal.

Su cuerpo se reflejaba, estaba tenso, su uniforme de niñita inocentona gritaba por todos lados _¡Soy una hijita de papá! _Su blusa blanca le quedaba como un guante, su cintura se veía estrecha y de buena proporción, su falda plisada negra llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y sus calcetas estaban arrugadas y a la mitad de la pantorrilla, su cabello se revolvía con el escaso viento y los mechones rebeldes se iban en contra de sus ojos. Su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, tal vez el shock aún no se iba, su boca se veía rojita y sus largas y curvadas pestañas recalcaban sus tímidos ojos. Sus manos se retorcían nerviosamente a la altura de su vientre.

Un suspiro salió del pecho de la joven y decidida empujó la puerta.

El interior de la Clínica era algo frío, no tenía ningún color que le diera vida a ese lugar, era todo blanco, en una esquina colgado en la pared había un plasma de 48 pulgadas y asientos de color azul por doquier.

En la otra esquina se encontraba la recepcionista, la cual estaba detrás de un gran mueble de madera rústica. Al sentir que una ráfaga de viento entraba, Brenda, la recepcionista alzó la mirada y al ver a Isabella que no se movía y miraba fijamente todo, frunció el ceño.

Isabella miró a la recepcionista _"Es linda"_ pensó. No pasaba los 25 años, su cabello negro llegaba hasta el hombro y tenía una bella simetría, sus ojos eran un poco entrecerrados pero eran de un impactante azul.

Isabella se acercó un poco a ella, pero se mantuvo callada hasta que Brenda decidió hablar.

—Buenas tardes señorita —dijo Brenda hablando en voz mecánica.

"_Hubiese sido mejor una grabadora"_ pensó Isabella.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la joven Swan—. Quisiera saber en qué piso se encuentra el área de ginecología—. Isabella se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

—Se encuentra en el piso 3 —contestó Brenda— ¿Quisiera saber algo mas señorita? —Isabella negó con la cabeza—. Bueno que tenga una agradable tarde.

Isabella asintió por inercia y dio la vuelta hacia los ascensores que se encontraban a su derecha. Presionó el botón y esperó que éste llegara, después de unos minutos subió al ascensor y marcó el tercer piso, al cerrarse la puerta apoyó sus manos y frente en el frío metal. _– ¿Qué haría si el examen daba positivo? ¿Irse?... tal vez ¿Lejos?, definitivamente ¿Pediría ayuda?, no. Si lo supieran sería la vergüenza de la familia hasta que el condenado mundo dejara de existir"_

Al abrirse la puerta de metal salió rápidamente de ahí, solo un minuto había estado ahí dentro y sentía que se ahogaría.

Fue hasta donde estaba una recepcionista de origen japonés. Era la única que estaba ahí así que ella tenía que servir de ayuda.

—Mmm, buenas tardes, he… he… Hace unas horas he llamado y he programado una cita con la Doctora Caroline Fritz —dijo la joven Swan gesticulando con sus manos.

—Ah… Si, siéntese un momento —dijo la señorita—. La doctora la atenderá en unos instantes.

Isabella se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de la puerta por donde debía ingresar después. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, en la puerta había un gran letrero que decía _"Dra. Caroline Fritz. Ginecóloga"_

Llevaba unos diez minutos sentada cuando la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió una señora de cabello color caramelo con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo Esmerald Cullen, la psicóloga de la clínica— ¡Oh! Mira, te ha llegado una nueva paciente —dijo dándose vuelta a encarar a Caroline.

—Claro Esme, pero no me robes a mis pacientes, no creo que ésta hermosa jovencita necesite ir a un psicólogo —dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Lo que no sabía Caroline, es que estaba muy lejos de la verdad, Isabella Swan necesitaba un profesional y lo necesitaba ya… porque tal vez con el tiempo… los recuerdos terminarían por volverla loca.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Esme a Isabella. La joven Swan devolvió el saludo—. Nos vemos en un rato Caroline.

Una vez que Esme se fue, el recinto se quedó en un pulcro silencio.

Los segundos pasaban.

—Señorita Fritz, la joven Swan la está esperando —dijo la recepcionista entregándole unos papeles a la doctora.

Caroline asintió y le indicó a Isabella que entrara a la consulta.

La joven Swan se paró del asiento dudando en si eso era lo correcto y caminó los cinco pasos que había hasta la puerta.

—Tome asiento señorita, por favor —pidió Caroline.

Caroline vio como Isabella, con pasos temblorosos se acercó hasta la silla y con mucho cuidado –como si ésta se fuera a romper– se sentó.

—Bueno, comencemos ¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita?

—Quería hacerme unos análisis dijo Isabella, moviendo sus manos.

—Para eso voy a tener que hacerte una ficha —Caroline buscó entre los papeles—. Okey… ¿Nombre completo?

—Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham…

—Edad y domicilio…

—16 años y vivo en Forks.

— ¿Forks?

— Si.

Caroline tenía conocimiento que tanto en Forks como en Port Ángeles había muy buenos doctores, no entendía por qué rayos esta niñita venía tan lejos solo para un examen.

—Listo. Ahora dígame sobre qué es el examen que desea realizarse.

Isabella respiró hondo para poder calmarse.

—Quiero hacerme el examen del VIH.

— ¿La envió a hacerse un examen un ginecólogo o es solo precaución?

—Hace un par de meses tuve sexo con un compañero de clases y éste desapareció; habían rumores de que él tenía el virus y por eso se había ido, traté de comunicarme con él pero parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, literalmente. Hoy en la mañana lo han encontrado muerto… se ha suicidado.

—Entonces, ¿quiere hacerse el examen para saber si se contagió con el virus?

Isabella asintió.

Caroline se paró de su asiento y salió del despacho, al cabo de unos minutos entró con unas hojas y se las pasó a Isabella.

—Tiene que rellenar esto.

Las preguntas eran básicas, e Isabella las respondió en tiempo récord. Le pasó los papeles a la doctora y ésta los leyó en voz baja.

— ¿Hace cuánto te hiciste el primer examen para descartar una ETS? preguntó

—Hace 3 años, fue cuando tenía 13 años —Caroline enarcó una ceja—. Problemas judiciales.

—Bueno, entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que pueda realizarte la muestra de sangre, además no estaría anda mal que te realizaras un examen ginecológico —dijo Caroline.

Isabella asintió.

La doctora tomó el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria a la cual le dijo que consiguiera una enfermera e instrumentos para la muestra de sangre.

— ¿Te vas a realizar ahora el examen? —Preguntó Caroline—. Puedes venir otro día y lo podemos realizar con más calma.

—Preferiría que fuera ahora.

—Puedes ir detrás del biombo y te sacas la ropa, ahí hay una bata, te la pones y cuando estés lista te sientas en la camilla.

Isabella asintió nuevamente y fue a sacar su ropa, desabrochó su blusa botón a botón con cuidado, luego le siguió el botón de la falda para después continuar con el cierre. Su brasier lo sacó lentamente al igual que sus bragas. La bata rozó su cuerpo haciendo que la piel de éste se le erizara.

Mientras tanto Caroline Fritz, lavaba sus manos con abundante jabón antiséptico, para luego secar sus manos e introducirlas en guantes.

—Listo Isabella, te voy a revisar —Caroline se posicionó entre las piernas de Isabella, las cuales se encontraban en los estribos—. Respira hondo, te va a molestar un poco pero pasará.

.

Después de la revisión, la doctora llevó a Isabella a una pequeña sala donde le tomaron la muestra.

—Tienes que venir a buscarla mañana antes de las seis de la tarde —dijo Caroline.

—Entonces, nos vemos doctora —ambas se despidieron.

La joven Swan sentía el corazón chiquitito y corriendo a gran velocidad, tanto que creía que en ese momento le iba a explotar.

Salió como al que persigue el diablo y caminó rumbo al estacionamiento. Pero al llegar ahí, se dio cuenta que alguien la había seguido y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

.

.

.

Estaba que se orinaba, había tomado demasiada _Coca-Cola_ muy temprano a la mañana. En cuanto el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó, se levantó y corrió hacia al baño. A lo lejos escuchó como campanas le gritaba que lo esperaba en la cocina.

Cuando por fin hubo orinado sintió como los estudiantes hablaban y exclamaban, salió del cubículo.

Nicolás, un chico de tercer año se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. Emmett lo miró enarcando una ceja, para luego tomar su mano y bajarla de un golpe de su hombro.

—Tranquilo hombre —exclamó el joven—, solo quería preguntarte si sabes lo que ha ocurrido.

El joven McCarty frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Se dice, que a las afueras del pueblo han encontrado a Adams.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Lo han encontrado muerto, se ha suicidado.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Adams?, ¿Martin Adams? ¿El flacucho del cabello negro? —volvió a cuestionar Emmett.

—El mismo hombre, tal vez sea verdad lo que dicen…

Emmett asintió y salió del baño para luego echarse a correr por los pasillos del establecimiento. Cuando entró al comedor y vio a sus amigos, fue a contarle la noticia.

En ese momento Isabella salía corriendo y no dudó en seguirla.

Ahora veía como ella entraba a la Clínica. Se bajó de su automóvil, caminó despacio y entró detrás de ella, miró hacia todos los lados pero no la vio en ninguna parte, se acercó a la recepcionista y preguntó hacia donde se había ido aquella niña.

—Subió al tercer piso —dijo Brenda, pestañeando exageradamente y frunciendo los labios, hizo un intento de sonrisa coqueta que al joven McCarty le produjo asco.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí? —preguntó Emmett, sonriendo ampliamente y remarcando sus hoyuelos en las mejillas.

—Es el piso de Ginecología —dijo Brenda, pensando que tal vez ese hombre era el novio de la joven morena.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia su automóvil.

Esperó casi una hora, estaba por rendirse e irse a comer una grasosa hamburguesa, cuando apareció su amiga con una mueca en la cara, caminó lento hasta posarse en el automóvil, en ese momento Isabella levantó la vista y lo vio.

Se quiso morir. No quería decirle a nadie. No quería provocar lástima.

La joven Swan caminó un paso más hasta que finalmente llegó a su automóvil.

— ¿Qué haces acá Emmett? —cuestionó la joven.

—Fácil. Te he seguido. Pero la pregunta es ¿qué hacías tú en el piso tres junto al ginecólogo? —Dijo Emmett enarcando una ceja y esbozando una mueca—. Quiero saberlo Isabella, se supone que eres mi amiga, pero no confías en mi.

—He venido a hacerme un examen —Isabella rodeó el auto y se acercó a la puerta del conductor, desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento con los pies colgando hacia afuera y un brazo posándolo en el volante.

El joven McCarty apoyó sus manos en el techo del vehículo y acercó su rostro al de la joven, escasos 5 centímetros los separaban— ¿Qué tipo de examen? —preguntó.

—Emmett, yo… yo tuve sexo con Martin Adams, y he venido a hacerme un examen para descartar una ETS —dijo Isabella tan rápido que Emmett pensó que había escuchado mal. Rio quedamente para después fruncir el ceño y convertir su cara en una rígida piedra.

— ¿Tú qué? ¿Qué? ¡Demonios Isabella Marie Swan! Te has acostado con Adams, has tenido sexo con él, ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo? —Emmett McCarty preguntaba desesperado.

Isabella se paró del asiento y tomó con sus pequeñas manos la cara de su amigo, lo miró directamente a los ojos y respiró lentamente.

—Emmett… cálmate esto no te hace bien, no nos hace bien tanto grito. Respira conmigo, respira con calma.

El joven McCarty bufó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que respire con calma?, si me dices que te has acostado con ese maldito muerto y para peor que te has venido a hacer un examen para ver si te has pegado algo de ese maldito bastardo —dijo Emmett. El joven estaba tan enojado que Isabella creía que sus ojos se pondrían rojos y de sus orejas y nariz saldría humo.

—Yo estoy tranquila Emmett, tú también tendrías que estarlo. Ve a tu auto y salgamos de aquí, tengo hambre —dicho esto Emmett se dio vuelta rápidamente y caminó hacia su_ jeep_. Isabella suspiró audiblemente y puso en marcha su vehículo.

.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban comiendo unas grasosas hamburguesas con una _Coca-Cola._ Ambos estaban en silencio.

— ¿Qué examen te han realizado? —preguntó Emmett, masticando su comida y tragándola rápidamente.

—De sangre y uno físico —Isabella mordió su hamburguesa.

— ¿Físico?

—Si Emmett, me miró y metió los dedos.

— ¡¿Que te ha metido los dedos? —gritó Emmett, así logrando que todo el lugar los mirara arqueando una ceja y otros con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

—Cállate estúpido, no ves que todos te escuchan… —siseo Isabella por lo bajo.

—Lo siento hermanita.

.

.

.

Eran las 8 de la mañana del día jueves.

Isabella se preparaba para ir en busca de su madre y llevarla al hospital, para saber sobre su estado.

Tenía miedo, su madre era una drogadicta. Y por mucho que quisiera que ella cambiara sabía que tendría que luchar, aunque el precio fuera muy alto.

Salió de casa con unos vaqueros blancos ajustados a su cuerpo, sus zapatos de tacón rojos y una chaqueta de cuero de igual color. Puso en marcha el automóvil, encendió la calefacción y se dirigió rumbo a La Push.

En una casa blanca de dos pisos con tres habitaciones, una cerca blanca la rodeaba y un gran roble se hallaba a la derecha y daba justo a la ventana que era su habitación cuando vivía ahí. _¿Cuántas veces habrá entrado ahí? _Pensó Isabella al ver que una rama del roble daba a la ventana que era su antigua habitación.

Se respondió a sí misma que no tenía idea cuantas veces él había entrado. Ella dormía pacíficamente en su cama y una mano helada siempre la despertaba, abría sus ojos sobresaltada por su roce y él le respondía con una brillante sonrisa, se acostaba a su lado, abrazaba su frágil cuerpo y le decía que la quería. Acariciaba su cara, le susurraba cosas lindas, miraba fijamente sus ojos y ella sabía perfectamente que él la dominaba y le gustaba, le encantaba sentir la presión que él le daba, pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba, ella era una niña, a sus 13 años sentía que debía estar jugando con muñecas y no abrazada a alguien casi 8 años mayor que ella, a quien no le importaba que fuera una niña, que no tenía experiencia, y no sabía cómo complacer a un hombre.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de su pecho. Meneó la cabeza fuertemente y en el proceso se mareó.

Se dio cuenta que se había detenido y miraba fijamente la ventana.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta y presionó el timbre.

Unos pasos apresurados se detuvieron al otro lado y sintió que la miraba por el pequeño círculo que tenía la puerta a la altura de su cara.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y vio una Renée demacrada con unas ojeras tan profundas que daban miedo, su cabello rubio estaba opaco y sus ojos azules sin vida.

—Hola Renée —dijo Isabella— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Al ver que su madre no contestaba, entró sin ser invitada a la pequeña vivienda. La casa estaba igual que su madre: demacrada, faltaban muchas cosas que habían cuando ella era pequeña. _Seguramente las intercambió por drogas_ pensó la joven. Tomó las llaves de la casa y se devolvió a la puerta—. Vamos Renée, el doctor nos espera.

Isabella cerró la puerta de la casa, tomó a su madre por el brazo y la condujo hasta el automóvil.

Renée estaba muda, no quería ir, ella sabía que estaba embarazada, eran los mismos síntomas que había sentido con su hija: mareos, vómitos, dormir más de la cuenta, un sinfín de pequeñas cosas más. Ya no quería drogarse pero le era imposible abstenerse, su necesidad era demasiada, sería como si un vampiro estuviera expuesto a la más deliciosa sangre y no pudiera bebérsela.

Tenía otro problema: Phil, él se había marchado hace dos meses, una chiquilla tonta con un poco de dinero le había abierto las piernas y él, sonriente de la vida se había marchado con ella. Pero antes de eso la humilló, golpeó y abusó de ella. Se sentía asquerosa, pero lo amaba. Por más que intentara odiarlo no podía, su amor por él era más fuerte que eso.

Sintió la mano de su hija en su rodilla y la miró —No llores Renée, verás que todo saldrá bien — aseguró Isabella.

Los kilómetros se iban tras las ruedas y los árboles pasaban volando a sus lados por las ventanillas del automóvil.

En menos de un parpadeo ya estaban en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar. Isabella aparcó el vehículo y salió de él, en cambio Renée se había quedado estancada en el asiento como si estuviera pegada a él.

—Vamos… —Isabella suspiró— Mientras más luego mejor, terminaremos antes y así podremos irnos a casa temprano.

La señora Swan -sí, después del divorcio más largo de la vida… ella se había quedado con el apellido de casada, el juez se lo había otorgado-, suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta.

—Tengo miedo bebé —dijo en un susurro— ¿qué pasa si todo sale mal, si mi bebe está mal? Yo… no puedo dejar de consumir, lo intento pero no puedo… ¿Tú…? —Inhaló bruscamente aire— ¿…me ayudarías?

A la joven Swan se le oprimió el corazón al escuchar a su madre y con un largo suspiro asintió.

Durante los 36 minutos exactos que esperaron para ser atendidas por el doctor, Isabella y Renée no se dirigieron palabra. Ambas se encontraban en su propio mundo, recordando cosas del pasado. Sus cosas en común; ambas eran un alma libre pero en el pasado habían sido dominadas por un ser oscuro en sus vidas, no dejaban el pasado marcharse de su lado… lo necesitaban junto a ella… era su manera de pagar sus pecados, amaban incondicionalmente a sus amigos y familiares… pero no lo demostraban…

—Señora Swan. Puede pasar, el doctor la está esperando.

Ambas mujeres con apellido Swan entraron a la consulta

El doctor saludó a cada una de las Swan al entrar a su oficina, les indicó que tomaran asiento y él a su vez lo hizo en el suyo. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, lo más probable es que estuviese a unos pocos años de jubilarse. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora mismo, Isabella percibía que su madre colapsaría en cualquier minuto, no le había soltado la mano y ahora le daba suaves apretones para infundirle ánimo y apoyo.

La primera parte de la consulta se fue principalmente en la realización de la ficha como paciente para Renée constantes preguntas y respuestas a las que Isabella no ponía atención, no estaba para nada interesante en conocer la vida sexual de su madre. Luego de eso vino el tema difícil: sus adicciones; sus adicciones y las medidas a tomar para que nada de eso afectara al bebé. Luego vino la parte de las analíticas de sangre e Isabella pensaba que se desmayaría, pero debía ser fuerte por su madre –aunque intentó no mirar, pensaba que a su madre la dejaría seca por tanta sangre que le extraían–.

El doctor le pidió a Renée que pasara detrás del biombo para la revisión ginecológica de rutina, y finalmente vino el ultrasonido. En la pantalla se veía la mayor parte del fondo negro, algunos colores plomos, una especie de círculo y en alguna parte dentro de esa círculo veía la imagen de su hermano. Creía que desfallecía y apretó fuertemente la mano de Renée, cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza que empleó la miró y se dio cuenta que su madre tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el doctor no paraba de hablar.

Finalmente Renée abrió sus ojos, los cuales se conectaron con los de su hija Isabella, que tenían el mismo miedo que ella sentía reflejado como un espejo, pero había algo más; Renée se giró hacia la pantalla y un jadeo salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Miles de imágenes pasaron como diapositivas por su mente y luego… nada.

Se despidieron del doctor, no si antes pactar la próxima cita de rutina. Emprendieron el viaje de retorno en el más absoluto silencio…

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en la silla plegable de aquel recinto, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, el clima de Seattle no había favorecido en absoluto su estancia ahí. Llovía fuertemente y los truenos se escuchaban como si estuvieran en sus oídos, la joven cerró los ojos fuertemente, no le gustaban las tormentas… le recordaban a sus 5 frágiles años.

**Flashback**

_La niña jugaba con sus barbies, todas rubias y con grandes ojos azules, había una que más le gustaba y la había llamado Cindy. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba hasta el hombro y sus ojos eran más azules que lo normal; su boca era rojita y sus pestañas eran muy negras, se veía tan bella como estaba maquillada, vestía una falda rosada con una chaqueta de igual color y sus zapatos de tacón eran negros y súper altos._

–_Quiero ser como ella– pensó la inocente niña para luego fruncir el ceño fuertemente, ella no era rubia, no tenía los ojos azules y menos sería bella._

_El signo de belleza para Isabella Swan a la escasa edad de cinco años era ser como la barbie, rubia. Ella no era rubia, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta los hombros –gracias a su compañero de asiento en el kínder le había pegado una goma de mascar en sus pequeños bucles y habían tenido que cortárselos–, sus grandes ojos chocolates y su piel blanca como la porcelana, ella podía jurar que veía una línea color azul pasar por su frente, pero cuando se lo había preguntado a su madre ésta le había dicho que no ocurría nada y que estuviera tranquila._

_La niña sentía como las gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra su ventana para luego deslizarse por la fachada de la casita blanca, para dar contra el suelo y la tierra húmeda de Forks._

_Un fuerte trueno retumbó en el bosque, la niña asustada miró a la ventana para ver como un gran relámpago caía entre las montañas._

— _¡Eres una inútil! —gritó Charlie Swan._

—_No, tú lo eres, y no me grites. No entiendes, hago todo lo que me dices… en el momento que me casé contigo siempre te dije que no iba a ser tu títere Charlie Swan, y aquí me encuentro, siendo manejada por mi idiota marido que lo único que hace es servirle a su empresa, ¿te das cuenta que ni siquiera has visto lo que le ha ocurrido a Isabella?, a tu hija le pegaron una goma de mascar en el cabello y le fue imposible sacárselo, tuvimos que ir a la peluquería y le cortaron su cabello, todo por ese niño que no podía dejar sus manos tranquilas._

_Un silencio profundo llenó la casa de los Swan._

— _¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? —preguntó en voz baja Charlie, apenas fue un susurro ya que la pequeña no escuchó desde su habitación._

—_El lunes —dijo René mirando la puerta. El señor Swan se pasó la mano por la cabeza, un gesto que nunca salía de él. Era día jueves, su pequeña había estado así y él no lo notó, se iba a trabajar a las 7 de la mañana y llegaba cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Todo lo hacía por el bien de su pequeña familia, quería que a su hija nada le faltara y por eso se había desvelado trabajando desde que supieron la noticia que serían padres, había estudiado arquitectura y en estos momentos estaba negociando con una importante empresa para ser su socio._

—_Lo siento —dijo Charlie en un susurro._

—_Quiero el divorcio —dijo Renée._

— _¿Qué es un divorcio? —preguntó Isabella, que en esos momentos venía bajando las escaleras._

_En ese instante, Charlie dio la media vuelta y sin tomar un abrigo salió de la casa con la tormenta a cuestas._

_Isabella lloró por casi dos horas, ella pensaba que la lluvia se había llevado a su padre, ya que éste no volvía._

**Fin Flashback**

Un carraspeo la trajo a la realidad 11 años después.

—Señorita Swan, puede pasar —dijo la Doctora Fritz.

La joven Swan, se levantó temblando del asiento, en unos minutos tendría el veredicto de su existencia, la vida o la muerte.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron una al frente de la otra y se miraron unos segundos.

Caroline giró junto a su silla y sacó de un cajón un sobre blanco y sin una sola arruga, lo puso encima de la mesa y miró a Isabella— ¿Lo abres tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? La decisión es personal…

—Prefiero que lo haga usted, Doctora —interrumpió Isabella. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de ver el resultado, tenía demasiado miedo, temblaba y estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

—Bien —la Doctora abrió el sobre por una esquina, sacó el papel doblado en tres y lo abrió rápidamente. Leyó su contenido, miró a Isabella y puso la hoja frente a ella—. Es negativo Isabella, no te contagiaste el virus, estas totalmente sana.

Suspiró.

Lo primero que hizo cuando salió de la consulta fue llamar a Emmett.

.

.

.

Volvía a casa en una nube, flotaba, estaba eufórica, su sonrisa no se la sacaba nadie. Casi había atropellado a una persona, lo único que podría faltarle era que le pasaran una multa por exceso de velocidad o cualquier otra cosa. Al llegar a Forks eran las 7 de la noche, estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veían las estrellas, el frío azotaba su delgado cuerpo; estacionó su automóvil, se bajó de él y caminó hasta el almacén, al entrar a éste una campanita sonó, rodó los ojos, esas cosas ya no se usaban, ¡por dios! Ya no estábamos en el siglo XX. Fue hasta la caja y compró cigarrillos.

Estuvo casi una hora sentada en su automóvil, con las ventanillas abajo dejando que el aire helado entrara a su vehículo y erizara su piel, había fumado 4 cigarrillos… uno tras otro.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado, estaba tranquila, se sentía en paz, era como si su pecado más profundo nunca había existido, como día viernes salía más temprano, dos horas antes, pero era la más odiosa, en el primer período de clase tenía religión, y eso no le gustaba, ella creía en Dios, pero fácilmente sabía que él se había olvidado de ella, la segunda era deportes… otra cosa en lo que era fatal , no le gustaba… se asqueaba de solo pensar en estar haciendo ejercicios frente a los demás, eso no le gustaba, la joven Swan se ejercitaba pero lo hacía sola, sin nadie que la molestara y le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, y además estuviera dando su opinión al respecto o la obligara a hacer algo que no le gustaba.

En su primera clase no vio a Emmett y extrañamente tampoco estaba Rosalie.

Se sentó junto a Jasper, él le agradaba, no era de muchas preguntas, respetaba tu decisión y no era preguntón.

El día pasó relativamente rápido, cuando llegó a casa jugó con su hermana toda la tarde para después ver películas de princesas. El cansancio las agotó y ambas durmieron abrazadas en la habitación de Isabella.

El día sábado desayunaron juntas, pero en la tarde Martina iba a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiguita del jardín al cual asistía 5 horas al día. Isabella salió de la casa, compró cigarrillos nuevamente _¡Esto se está volviendo en vicio!_ Pensó en el momento que empezó a inhalar el humo, salió rápidamente de ahí y se fue hasta su lugar sagrado, llegaba a través del bosque hasta un acantilado, se sentaba en las piedras y miraba el sol, inhalaba la fresca brisa del mar. Y ahí podía pensar y estar sola… en paz.

Domingo. No había nadie en casa, fue al despacho de su padre y tomó una botella de _vodka_, la llevó a su habitación y bebió de ella como si fuera agua, a las 6 de la tarde ya se encontraba dormida encima de la cama con la ropa puesta y sin taparse.

El lunes en la mañana había amanecido con una resaca del porte de la monte _Everest,_ miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol brillaba en el cielo, se paró rápidamente de la cama causando un mareo involuntario, tomó su cabeza ¡Demonios, le dolía! Caminó hasta la segunda puerta de su habitación; se bañó, lavó los dientes y depiló a conciencia, presentía que ese día iba a ser especial –apartando el momento de la resaca–. Se secó su cabello, tomó las tenazas de rizar cabello e hizo unos pequeños bucles en las puntas. Se maquilló, el rímel se deslizó entre sus pestañas más de lo común haciendo un largo y volumen increíble, puso delineador en sus ojos haciéndolos más negros e intensos, hoy algo iba a cambiar en ella, buscó entre sus labiales hasta que encontró el que quería… ese color era el rojo, después aplicó brillo encima de éste haciendo que sus labios se vieran brillantes. Puso crema en su piel de porcelana, después tomó su perfume con un toque de fresas y aplicó un poco detrás de su oreja, entre sus senos y roseando alrededor de ella.

Se puso un conjunto de lencería rojo. Se vistió con el horrendo uniforme, tomó un cuaderno y su lápiz –éste era morado con brillos, pequeñas estrellas y corazones alrededor de él–. Tomó unos palillos chinos y bajó las escaleras; pasó por la cocina, tomó una manzana y se fue al garaje; iba a caminar hasta su automóvil, pero otro le llamó la atención… Un _Porche_ descapotable rojo, su tío había muerto hace casi 7 meses y le había dejado ese automóvil, bueno, ese gran automóvil, una casa en Miami, en Las Vegas y una pequeña isla la cual tenía que dividir con su pequeña hermana, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Aro Swan iba a tener tanto dinero? Pues nadie. Había hecho una locura, hace unos 10 años había comprado el 6% de una compañía en _Internet _y para la suerte del viejo ésta en vez de caer en la bolsa había subido así ganando en 3 meses el triple de dinero de lo que había pagado por ese pequeño porcentaje. Se daría el gusto, iría en el automóvil que su adorable tío le había regalado.

Se subió, buscó en la guantera unos lentes de sol, encontrando unos de tipo aviador negro con el marco dorado. Movió la palanca de cambios, pisó el embrague y encendió el adorado _Porche_.

Antes de tomar la calle que la llevaría al purgatorio se desvió a la izquierda, fue a la gasolinera y llenó el estanque. De camino al Instituto puso una canción que hacía vibrar sus huesos y le producía ganas de bailar, la música se escuchaba por todo lugar por el que pasaba con su automóvil, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo hacia un reflejo en sus labios y estos se veían mas rojos y brillantes, el viento mecía sus cabellos. Al llegar al Instituto, varios posaron su mirada en ella pero ignoró eso, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero hoy sería la única excepción.

Se bajó del automóvil y caminó hasta la entrada, donde con una sonrisa brillante le esperaba, cuando estuvo más cerca éste le habló.

—Es un hecho Swan, hoy eres mi diosa —dijo Emmett besando su frente—. Te ves hermosa, ese rojo te queda excelente.

—Hola y gracias hermano… me puedes decir ¿Dónde diablo estuviste este fin de semana? —preguntó Isabella.

Emmett se sonrojó y rascó su nuca _¡Está nervioso!_ Pensó Isabella— ¿Cómo es que has venido en ese automóvil? Creí que no te gustaba llamar la atención —dijo este evitando la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Vas a responderme?

— ¿Vas a responderme tú? —dijo Emmett.

Isabella rió— ¿Vas a contestar con preguntas?

— ¿Lo vas a hacer tu? —Emmett pasó su brazo por los frágiles hombros de Isabella y la atrajo a su cuerpo—. Te quiero cabezona —besó su frente—, ¿te digo un secreto? —se acerco a su oído y susurró bajito—, estuve con Rosalie… somos novios.

La joven Swan abrió su boca formando una pequeña "o" para luego lanzarse en brazos de su amigo y empezar a gritarle en su oído...

— ¡Felicidades Emmett, ya era hora! Pensé que te quedarías solo para siempre —besó su mejilla derecha, marcando el labial en el proceso— ¡Ups! te he dejado una marca —Isabella iba a sacársela pero Emmett se lo impidió.

—Déjalo, quiero poner celosa a mi Rosie —dijo Emmett pasando su brazo por la cintura de Isabella e instándola a caminar hacia los casilleros.

—Emmett, no llevan juntos una semana y ya estás intentando algo conmigo, caes muy bajo McCarty, espero que te quedes soltero pronto…

—No lo hará Isabella —dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo a Bella—, pero gracias por cuidarlo hasta ahora, he visto como Rebecca mira a mi hombre y no lo dejaré ni a sol y tampoco a la sombra, esa zorra no se acercará, aunque mi vida dependa de ello —la joven Hale se acercó mas a Emmett, haciendo que este se soltara del agarre de Isabella y lo besó salvajemente.

Isabella rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta su casillero, al llegar a éste tomó sus auriculares, eran rojos con unas pequeñas estrellas alrededor del cable, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su clase de arte.

Cuarenta minutos después, Isabella tenía la música tan fuerte que parecía que todo el salón de clases escuchaba música con ella, la profesora –que era una monja– se acercó hasta Isabella para tocarle el hombro —Señorita Swan, si no está interesada en mi clase se puede retirar y por si no se ha dado cuenta dentro del salón no hay sol.

Isabella no se molestó en decirle nada, tomó sus palillos, caminó hasta la puerta, se subió sus lentes de sol hasta dejarlos encima de su cabeza; cuando llegó a la puerta se giró, le lanzó un beso a la monja y le guiñó un ojo.

_¡Demonios esta chica está loca!_ Pensó Jasper.

.

.

.

No sabía dónde ir, no le gustaba esa clase pero tampoco quería quedarse sola en ese momento. Caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del establecimiento junto a la oficina del director, le gustaba ir ahí, había pasto y árboles que daban sombra, se agachó y sacó unas hojas sueltas que estaban en el suelo, se sintió observada y miró hacia atrás pero no había nadie, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo dejando que los rayos de sol penetraran su blanquecina piel.

La hora del timbre llegó muy rápido y con resignación se paró de ahí. Caminó hasta llegar al pasillo y doblar a la derecha, de lejos vio que un alumno estaba al lado de su casillero –_que raro si ese está desocupado–_ pensó. Llegó hasta él y lo que vio la dejó con la boca ligeramente abierta y un cosquilleo en la piel, estaba de espaldas pero era increíblemente alto, su cabello era de unos matices rubio, rojo, cobre, no sabía en realidad cual era el color que predominada en esa cabellera pero lo único que tenía claro es que era salvaje e indomable, el sujeto se dio vuelta lentamente y la miró fijamente ¡Dios! ¡Era increíblemente guapo! Su cara tenía una simetría que parecía creada por el mismo Dios, su nariz recta, sus pómulos marcados, sus labios finos pero rosaditos, su sonrisa era tan linda, tenía los dientes blancos y parejitos, estaba feliz por que de algún modo sonreía. Quizás quién sería la estúpida que lo miraba embobada, se dio cuenta que era ella y se sonrojó furiosamente, bajó la vista pero luego la subió nuevamente y miró sus ojos… sus ojos ¡Diablos, tenía ojos verdes! Una corriente eléctrica cruzó por su columna vertebral y se fue por cada terminación nerviosa, el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y jadeó.

–_Isabella, estás pérdida_ –pensó y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**He aquí! Les gusto? Espero que si!**

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado! **

**Adiós**** y Gracias a las que me han dejado en "alerta, favotiros y sus reviews"**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Caniqui.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo betado por Konnyxa, Betas FFAD**  
**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Summary: **"Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."

* * *

**Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

_Primero que nada quería dar las gracias a Diseñadoras FFAD, por crearme la portada de mi fic. Esto deveria haberlo hecho hace dos capitulos atras, pero se me olvida._

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

— ¿Es necesario todo esto? —Edward preguntó a su hermana Alice. —Es nuestro primer día aquí… no se necesita todo lo que llevas —Edward suspiró. Su hermana era imposible, todo era el doble con ella.

—Todo es necesario —dijo Alice, tratando de cerrar la pequeña maletita.

— ¿Por qué llevas otro conjunto de uniforme? —Preguntó Edward.

—Mira hermanito, puede que por las casualidades de la vida me ocurra algo, como por ejemplo derramo el jugo —meneo la cabeza—, no traeré eso puesto todo el día.

Edward sin darle más vueltas al asunto asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras para poder buscar su celular.

Cuando ya estuvieron cada uno en su automóvil, partieron rumbo al establecimiento.

La familia Cullen se componía de cuatro miembros: el cabecilla de la familia era Carlisle Cullen, médico de vocación y amante de su trabajo así como de su familia, le preocupaba el bienestar de ambos; su cabello rubio revoloteaba a causa del viento, sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar y pequeñas arruguitas nacían alrededor de éstos, era increíblemente alto, delgado y guapo para la sociedad, tenía una capacidad inmensa para comprender a los demás y ayudarlos, si estaba en sus manos lo haría, pagaría el precio que fuera por ayudar. El segundo integrante era Esmerald Cullen, Esme para muchos, su cabello castaño rojizo sus ojos grises y una sonrisa materna que cautivaba a muchos, era comprensiva y atenta, tenía una capacidad infinita para entregar amor, poseía un titulo de psicología pero rara vez ejercía, ya que su cariño sobreprotector la hacía involucrarse mucho con sus pacientes. Los cabecillas de la familia se habían conocido cuando estaban en la secundaria, habían mantenido una relación oculta, ya que los padres de Esmerald Platt eran muy estrictos y no querían que su hija se involucrase con alguien al cual no se iba a casar. Esme era una joven un poco extrovertida, coqueta y con un gran carisma, traía a Carlisle de cabeza, lo seducía, le decía cosas bonitas, le besaba la comisura de la boca; cuando hablaban de algún tema tocaba su cuerpo con alguna excusa, pero no dejaba que él se acercase a ella. Cuando estaban cerca Esme se arreglaba el escote de su blusa para que Carlisle posara su mirada en ella, tomaba el bolígrafo y se lo llevaba a los labios, tenían encuentros fortuitos en algunas reuniones que ambas familias coincidían y ahí recién Carlisle se había atrevido a besarla, había sido una suave caricia, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Ambos enamorados se separaron para ir a la universidad, ella se había quedado en el país, pero Carlisle se había ido a otro continente, dejándola con el corazón roto.

Unos tres años más tarde el joven Cullen había vuelto, su madre había fallecido. El funeral se había llevado a cabo pero él se quedaría una semana más, entonces volvió a coincidir con Esme, ella había crecido, sus caderas se habían redondeado finalmente, sus pechos se notaban más firmes bajo aquella camiseta negra, apenas se saludaban y miraban cuando estaban cerca, hasta el último día de su estancia de Carlisle en la pequeña ciudad. Esa noche habían desatado el amor contenido por años, ambos buscaban sus caricias, probaban los fluidos de ambos, gemían, gritaban, se abrazaban, se mordían, lloraban, se decían palabras de amor… Había sido perfecto para ambos… perfecto para ser la inicial caricia sexual que ambos habían tenido por primera vez.

Ambos se habían despedido sin decir una palabra, abrazos, lágrimas, pequeños hipidos, gemidos, agarres fuertes inundaban el pequeño aeropuerto en aquel entonces. Las únicas palabras que habían salido de sus bocas habían sido un _espérame_.

Cuando Carlisle Cullen volvió a Olimpia, lo primero que hizo después de llegar de la triste cuidad de Londres, fue visitar a su amor, le compró unas hermosas rosas rojas y se las llevó a su casa. Cuando por fin estuvo parado en el umbral de su puerta secó sus manos con nerviosismo y tocó la pequeña campanita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Un hombre de unos treinta años le abrió y Carlisle, con el ceño fruncido, miró nuevamente el número de la casa.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará Esme? —Preguntó nervioso.

—Oh, si… soy Raúl y Esme está en la habitación… pero que grosero soy, adelante, siéntase cómodo —Carlisle entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón.

— ¿Tú eres…? —Preguntó Raúl.

—Carlisle Cullen —Raúl asintió y gritó a Esme.

— ¡Cariño, te buscan aquí!

Esme salió de la habitación apresurada, al ver a Carlisle su corazón cayó al suelo y palideció.

—Hola Esme, parece que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¡No has cambiado nada! —dijo Carlisle con reproche.

Esme ahogó un sollozo. —Me alegro de verte Carlisle, pensé que no volverías nunca más.

Así fue como Carlisle se enteró que su amada Esme se había casado tres meses después de su partida y con el corazón roto regresó a su casa, estuvo en un estado deplorable durante meses, no tenía ánimos, hacía todo mecánicamente, no tenía ganas de nada, para lo único que vivía era para trabajar en su hospital.

Un día cualquiera una gran noticia lo estremeció, un accidente aéreo con centenares de personas fallecidas y su padre, un hombre de 55 años, estaba anotado en el montón.

Así se pasó dos días esperando reconocer el cadáver de su padre en Canadá, cuando por fin lo vio, su alma se cayó. Él, Edward Cullen, yacía en una mesa metálica, pálido, sus labios morados, su ropa rasgada, sin zapatos, sus manos grises, estaba sin vida, excepto su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, aquellas partes de su padre parecían que aún tenían, su imponente cabello estaba desordenado, él lo odiaba, siempre veía su lucha y como se enojaba frente a la imagen del espejo tratando de domarlo pero era demasiado, entonces caía rendido y lo dejaba desordenado. Se sentía más solo que nunca… había perdido a su madre, padre y el amor de su vida. El funeral fue triste, solo un par de personas lo acompañaba, el sacerdote dijo sus palabras y lentamente se fue dando sepultura al hombre que le enseñó a amar, a ser un buen hombre y a tener valores.

Cada día pasaba como una gran eternidad, en ese momento sus pacientes lo eran todo y no quería llegar a casa, se sentía excluido de la sociedad. Cuando llegaba a casa lo primero que hacía era acostarse en su cama, miraba la habitación y le parecía tan lejana, tan ajena a él, se miraba al espejo y veía a un hombre demacrado, sin vida, cansado de la monotonía que se había convertido su patética y solitaria vida.

Carlisle se encontraba sentado en su escritorio rogándole a Dios que le enviara a alguien para compartir su vida, no quería estar solo, sentía que no sería capaz de amar de nuevo. El amor, _el amor te tiene tonto… idiota_ pensó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró, abrió el cajón donde tenía los documentos de su padre, sacó su billetera primero, su permiso de conducir, fotos de él cuando tenía unos 7 años, fotos de su madre. Entre medio de las fotos había un bebé, sus impactantes ojos verdes le sorprendieron, el bebé no tenía cabello pero sí una gran sonrisa tranquila y feliz, sacó la foto y la volteó.

_Edward Cullen Jr. 4 meses_

¿Qué… demonios?

Una enfermera entró a su consulta con un grito. —Doctor Cullen, ha ocurrido un accidente a las afuera del pueblo—. Carlisle se paró velozmente del asiento y caminó junto a la enferma.

— ¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó cuándo se lavaba las manos con el jabón antiséptico en la sala de urgencias.

—Un hombre muerto, 30 años. Dejó de tener pulso cuando lo trasladábamos hacia el Hospital; el automóvil se ha volcado, una mujer de 25 años inconsciente, fractura en el brazo derecho, tenemos que hacerle una radiografía.

Carlisle se acercó a la camilla y cuando vio a aquella mujer su corazón se paralizó. Su Esme, su vida, su alma, estaba ahí, inconsciente, sangrando. _¡Oh Dios! Me duele verte así…_

Esme estuvo cuarenta y cuatro horas inconsciente, cuando despertó todo fue un caos, la mujer lloraba desesperada y él… él estuvo ahí… Está ahí hasta el final de los días…

.

.

.

Los hermanos Cullen se encontraban en la oficina del director. Escuchando las reglas del establecimiento, la voz aburrida del Richard sacaba de quicio a Edward, él sabía a lo que se exponía, pero lo había aceptado igualmente.

¿Tal vez debería haber escuchado a Carlisle? Se preguntaba Edward… suspiró y miró la calvicie del hombre sentado en frente suyo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió las convulsiones de su estomago _¡Diablos iba a vomitar!_ Se paró rápidamente del asiento y Alice lo miró extrañada. — ¿Estás bien Edward? —Preguntó.

Edward se dio vuelta y respiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos un instante… al abrirlos su mirada quedó estancada, una muchacha estaba agachada sacando unas hojas en el suelo, podía ver el nacimiento de su respingón culo. Ella giró rápidamente, miró hacia todos lados y se acostó en el suelo; llevaba lentes de sol y sus labios eran rojos, su larga cabellera era como el chocolate y sus pequeños bucles saltaban con sus movimientos, sus piernas eran largas, infinitas, sus manos picaron, quería tocarla.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó, la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, una monja, enojada, exaltada, furiosa, se quería comer al Señor Montana, venía desde lo más profundo del infierno.

— ¡Estoy aburrida! —Gritó.

—Señorita Michelle, tranquilícese, hablemos con calma —dijo Richard parándose de su silla y tomando de los hombros a la monja. Alice se paró de su asiento y se detuvo al lado de Edward, junto a la ventana.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilicé? La señorita Swan es hija del mismo demonio, no me respeta a mí, ni a mi clase, es… es ¡no la quiero cerca de mí!

Richard respiró, _¡maldita niña!_ Pensó. — ¿Qué hizo ahora? —Preguntó.

—Me falta el respeto, escucha música, no presta atención en la clase, hoy llegó con lentes de sol y los labios rojos —Edward miró al patio y sonrió—, me ha soplado un beso ¡un beso! —La monja se hizo la señal de la cruz en su cuerpo para después besar sus dedos— ¡Me guiñó un ojo! ¡Dios mío! Esa niña posee el diablo en su cuerpo, está el ambiente cargado de lujuria, ¡no puedo soportarlo!

Richard sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su traje y lo pasó por su frente _¡demonio de niña!_

—Señorita Michelle, hablaré con sus padres, usted sabe que ella no es una persona fácil, es tenaz, complicada y usted no le agrada, hablaré con ella hoy mismo y llamaré a su padre.

Michelle enojada salió del despacho y fue de nuevo a su clase.

—Lo siento niños, esa niña, ¡uf!… mantiene mi calma y el instituto en estado de rigidez.

— ¿Es ella? —Preguntó Edward. Richard miró por la ventana y la vio despreocupada como si no hubiese hecho nada.

—Totalmente. Nadie más hace lo que ella, es mi oveja negra, en mi rebaño pulcro y blanco.

Edward sonrió.

_¡Es una muy caliente oveja!_ Pensó.

.

.

.

Ambos Cullen caminaron hasta sus casilleros, dejaron sus cosas y sacaron lo indispensable. Edward trataba de acomodar un cuaderno cuando sintió que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su columna vertebral y acababa en su miembro, se giró rápidamente y ahí estaba ella, piel translúcida, cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos escondidos bajo aquella pintura negra, sus labios totalmente rojos y brillantes, su vena se translucía en su pálido y estilizado cuello, sus senos ajustados en aquella apretada blusa, el sostén de encaje casi se veía en la pulcra blusa blanca. Miró sus ojos y sonrió, las pequeñas piscinas chocolates tenían su pupila dilatada y su boca formaba una pequeña _O_, entonces se sonrojó violentamente y un nuevo cosquilleo murió en el miembro de Edward. Ella levantó un brazo como tratando de agarrarse del aire y se desplomó en el suelo.

Edward se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado y tomó su cabeza, estaba como gelatina, su cuerpo liviano no se movía, su estrecha cintura estaba entre sus dos grandes manos, parecía que la iba a romper.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? —Preguntó Jasper cuando la vio tirada en el suelo con Edward— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo… estaba aquí… y ella llegó, me miró y se desplomó… —trató de explicar Edward.

—Ven vamos a la sala de enfermería.

Edward asintió y se paró con Isabella en sus brazos, caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de enfermería, el lugar era tan blanco que dolían los ojos, tenía olor a desinfectante y a alcohol. Edward acostó a Isabella en la camilla y su brazo, involuntariamente subió la falda de la joven, un par de braguitas rojas de encaje aparecieron a la vista y el miembro de Edward volvió a removerse entre sus pantalones; tomó la falda delicadamente entre sus manos y la bajó, su mano viajó hasta el cuello de la joven y tomó su pulso… estaba un poco acelerado.

Edward miró a Jasper con curiosidad, el chico le daba la espalda y hablaba rápidamente por el móvil, se acercó a él despacio para no asustarlo, puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo pero igualmente Jasper saltó asustado.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Jasper dijo algo más y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó.

—Soy Edward Cullen, he llegado hoy, estaba en mi casillero cuando ella apareció… me miró y se desplomó…

— ¿Dijo algo? —Preguntó Emmett, quien venía llegando a la sala de enfermería, alertado por el llamado de Jasper. Edward giró, miró a Emmett asombrado por su tamaño y negó con la cabeza.

La enfermera llegó y le tomó el pulso a Isabella —Ha sido una descompensación, tiene el pulso muy acelerado con 104 latidos por minutos, la presión baja, no presenta fiebre. Los desmayos generalmente se presentan al estar emocionalmente alterado y pueden verse afectados los nervios que controlan la presión sanguínea.

Emmett giró rápidamente hacia Edward y lo empujó. — ¿Qué le dijiste? —Preguntó enojado. Edward iba a responderle, pero un quejido por parte de Isabella alertó a todos los presentes. — _Campana,_ ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Él te hizo algo? —Preguntó rápidamente el joven McCarty.

Isabella giró su cabeza rápidamente y miró a Edward, éste estaba sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo llevó a su oído y dijo la palabra enfermería, cortó la llamada y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos. —Estoy bien Emmett, solo fue la presión… anoche me tomé una botella de _vodka_ sola y he despertado con resaca.

El lugar se quedó en silencio nuevamente hasta que una voz alterada deshizo el silencio. —Edward ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Alice, la muchacha tenía su suave melena hasta los hombros y el flequillo recto en su frente, su cuerpo era delgado y su piel pálida, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

—Si Alice, bien con ella… se desmayó a mis pies, ya sabes que soy irresistible —dijo Edward riendo, Alice enarcó ambas cejas y rió en silencio, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta Isabella — Buenos días, soy Alice Cullen un gusto conocerte, espero te encuentres mejor y no haya sido nada grave.

.

Todos se habían ido y solo Isabella y el joven McCarty quedaban en enfermería.

—Emmett, he quedado en shock unos minutos, él estaba frente a mí, lo miré a los ojos y solo pude ver los de Peter. En mi interior me asusté, quise gritar, correr, pero… pero no podía, algo me lo impedía. No… no… tengo miedo, era como esa vez, era como era vez.

Emmett meció a Isabella y besó el tope de su cabeza. —Tranquila cariño, él no es Peter, no te hará daño, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño… eres mi hermana Isabella… sufres y yo sufro, somos dos. ¿De acuerdo? —Isabella asintió despacio y cerró un momento los ojos.

.

.

.

La mañana pasó de forma lenta para los jóvenes. Isabella no se podía concentrar, estaba asustada, tenía, miedo sentía que algo la invadía y que no podría escapar. La magnitud de aquel verde era espantosa, estaban en el mismo curso y sentía que la acechaba.

Lo miraba a escondidas, lo miraba de soslayo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y él, él hacía lo mismo, estaba atrapado por aquella chica de cabello castaño que ejercía presión sobre él, cuando mordía su labio se excitaba, cuando sonreía a Emmett lo excitaba, era enfermizo.

La hora de almuerzo llegó, Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron y comenzaron a vivir en su burbuja, Isabella sentía envidia al verlos. Jasper estaba feliz, su hermana al fin era feliz, estaba encantado y extasiado, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a saltar como bailarina de ballet. Los cuatros sentados en la mesa, ninguno presintió la llegada de Alice. La morena que parecía duende era bajita y menudita, adoraba el rock, casi siempre vestía de negro y rojo, le encantaban los pantalones negros, suspensores y las camisetas caídas de un hombro que mostraban alguna proporción de su vientre, dejando así lugar a su pequeño arete negro y en la punta una calavera de igual color, su cabello llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros, se maquillaba siempre en tonos oscuros; en su muñeca traía siempre una gran cantidad de pulseras negras y rojas, que por estricta regla del instituto había tenido que sacárselas.

—Hola, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes? —Preguntó Alice. Los cuatro integrantes de la mesa giraron para mirarla pero ninguno dijo nada. Alice se sintió avergonzada y se iba a marchar cuando Jasper asintió. —Gracias.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Isabella quiso saber de Edward.

—Soy Isabella Swan, la chica desmayada, ¿de dónde eres Alice? —Preguntó.

La joven Cullen sonrió y miró a Isabella. —Somos de Seattle, nos trasladamos para acá porque mis padres querían estar tranquilos y este lugar es perfecto, a Edward le encanta. ¡Oh! y hablando del rey de roma ahí está, ¿les molesta si se sienta con nosotros? —Los chicos negaron y Alice levantó su brazo señalando a su lado el asiento vacío.

Edward suspiró y caminó hasta llegar al lado de Alice. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —Preguntó Edward mirando a Alice, su corazón saltaba rápido en su pecho, sentía la miraba de fuego que le daba la chica y estaba nervioso y confuso.

—Nada. Estaba hablando con los chicos, conociéndonos, deberías presentarte Edward, sabes que a mamá no le gustaría que fueras mal educado —dijo Alice arrugando su pequeña nariz.

—Uhm… Soy Edward Cullen —dijo a modo de saludo— ¿Y ustedes?

Emmett carraspeó. —Emmett McCarty —estiró su mano, Edward la tomó y ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón—. Te quería dar las gracias por lo de Isabella, no quiero pensar qué hubiese ocurrido de no estar tú ahí. Así que… gracias —Edward asintió y se giró para saber de los demás

—Rosalie y Jasper Hale, gemelos. Cinco minutos mayor que él —dijo Rosalie orgullosa.

—Isabella Swan, ya sabes la desmayada —Isabella se sonrojó furiosamente y a Edward eso le pareció tierno, hermoso y agradable… muy agradable.

.

El almuerzo fue pacífico, comieron en un cómodo silencio. Todos se miraban y sonreían. Edward la miraba, ella jugaba con su manzana –roja como sus labios– y la rodaba entre sus manos. No había comido nada, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y en otras, de sus labios salía una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, se mordía el labio y eso era excitante, cada vez que lo hacía sentía un tirón en su entrepierna y cosquilleos en su vientre.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y el timbre sonaba. Edward recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la sala, caminó de forma apresurada al baño, estaba que se orinaba, apresuró el paso y se encerró en un cubículo. Una vez terminado salió y lavó sus manos, el agua estaba helada y su piel se erizó.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta su automóvil. Alice lo esperaba y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Edward, ella es hermosa —dijo Alice con un tono demasiado feliz para el estado de ánimo que normalmente tenía.

—No sé de qué me hablas y tú, ¿por qué estás tan feliz? Eso no es normal en ti…

Alice se encogió de hombros y subió a su automóvil.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, Edward pisaba el acelerador con fuerza, el automóvil ronroneaba, la curva se veía, tan solo tenía que girar a la izquierda y el camino de tierra se abría paso entre los árboles. Aceleró aún más y el final llegaba, la imponente casa, tres pisos, la mayor parte de vidrio y lo que lo rodeaba era una oscura madera; la vegetación rodeaba la casa, grandes árboles estaban en la zona izquierda y en la parte derecha había un camino que se perdía entre los árboles, el cual llegaba a un pequeño río.

Edward estacionó el Volvo y bajó del lentamente, caminó hasta la puerta y ésta fue abierta antes de siquiera sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Hola Edward. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te gustó el instituto? ¿Hiciste amigos? —Preguntó Esme, lanzándose al cuello de Edward para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Edward rió bajito y besó la mejilla de Esme. —Me fue bien —dijo entrando a la casa.

Alice venía caminando lentamente y entró a la casa, saludó a su madre y se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

.

La tarde pasó lentamente, Edward estaba sentado en el sillón de su habitación con el celular escuchando música y sus dedos tamborileaban en su pierna, un suave toque en la puerta lo puso alerta, miró hacia ella y una tímida Alice asomó su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo estar contigo? —Preguntó.

Edward apagó la música y asintió. — ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó.

—No quiero estar sola —frunció el ceño—, ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto.

— ¿Has hablado con Esme de esto? —Alice se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a Edward y negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes, tienes un tiempo sintiéndote así.

—Estas últimas noches he tenido pesadillas, recuerdo el accidente Edward.

—Fue mi culpa Alice, lo siento mucho.

Alice negó. —Edward, nosotras fuimos a esa fiesta, el camión solo se cruzó.

— ¿La extrañas mucho?

—No te lo imaginas, se van a cumplir dos años.

Edward tomó del brazo a Alice y la sentó en su regazo; acarició su cabello y besó su frente, le susurró un bajito —Ya pasará—.

.

Los días pasaron raudamente. Así el viernes llegó y miles de planes recorrían en el instituto. Salidas a cenar, el cine, las fiestas. Todos los estudiantes estaban contentos, descansarían dos días. La semana había estado muy atareada, miles de informes, miles de trabajos, miles de exposiciones, millones de tareas. El cansancio hacía mella en los estudiantes, el relajo había pasado.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el pasto, miles de apuntes esparcidos por el suelo. No había entrado a la primera hora de clases, tenía un examen oral de Historia, Thorton siempre le preguntaba lo más inesperado. Enfrascado en el siglo XVIII estaba cuando unos pasos lo alertaron, giró su cabeza y vio como su dolor de cabeza y entrepierna venía caminado en su dirección. Cerró los ojos un momento, inhálalo profundamente y trató de relajarse.

—Pensé que la oveja negra de Montana era yo —dijo Isabella riendo—. Hola.

Edward rió despacio y la miró, entrecerró los ojos ya que la luz del escaso sol llegaba directamente a sus ojos. —Hola.

Isabella lo miró y sonrió. Estaba tensa, siempre lo estaba cuando se hallaba cerca de él, su cuerpo se ponía rígido, su piel se erizaba, su estómago se cerraba y no era capaz de tragar bocado alguno. — ¿Puedo sentarme?

Edward asintió. — ¿Qué haces fuera del salón?

—La monja me odia y yo a ella, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, dice que soy la hija de Satanás, aunque tal vez tenga razón.

_Lo eres, lo eres, me tientas en todo momento._ —No puede ser tan así, te ves tan angelical—. _ Mierda no lo dije, no lo hice_.

Isabella enarcó una ceja y se mordió el labio. _Mierda que no haga eso, que no lo haga. _Edward cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero su recién despertado miembro no hizo caso alguno. El silencio los inundó, Edward miro los papeles e Isabella sintió como su pulso aumentaba, lo sentía en sus oídos, llevó una mano a sus senos y saco un cigarro que tenía junto al encendedor, Edward la miró confundido. _Esta niña fuma. ¡No es posible! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? Edward Cullen no seas idiota tiene la misma edad de Alice. ¿Cuánto tiene Alice? No recuerdo… ¡mierda! Pierdes el juicio cuando estás con ella._

Isabella encendió el cigarrillo y dio una larga calada.

—Es ilegal lo que estás haciendo —dijo Edward mirándola.

Isabella lo miró. —No me importa, me relaja y últimamente estoy tensa. ¿Fumas?

—De vez en cuando lo hago.

— ¿Ves? No es ilegal si tú también lo haces.

—Pero de todos modos soy mayor que tú.

— ¡Ja! No me digas, lindo. ¿Cuánto? Dos semanas.

Edward le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano y dio una larga calada, consumiéndolo hasta casi la mitad. —Tal vez solo dos años —le devolvió el cigarrillo a Isabella y ésta lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Enserio? —Casi grito—. ¡Tienes 18!

Edward asintió, el timbre sonó y se levantó tomando sus apuntes, Isabella le iba a dar la última calada a su cigarrillo cuando éste se lo arrebató de las manos y consumió lo que quedaba, para luego botarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

—Eso era mío.

—Sí. Pero tú eres una niña —botó el humo—. No soy responsable de nada. Ahora… vamos.

Edward comenzó a caminar e Isabella miró al cielo. Su mente revivió lo sucedido, por primera vez desde que se conocían habían estado solos, en verdad solos, sin nadie más alrededor, una sonrisa salió de su boca, en ese momento Edward también sonreía, pasó la mano por su cabello y miró hacia atrás, vio como Isabella se arreglaba el escote de la blusa y su sonrisa se enanchó. _Era tan hermosa y dolorosamente excitante. _Miró hacia adelante.

— ¡Edward espérame… mierda, si no me esperas me voy a caer, no puedo correr con estos tacones hasta tu lado, recuerda que el suelo es de tierra! —Gritó Isabella y trató de correr hasta alcanzarlo.

.

El examen estaba siendo todo un éxito, Edward respondía todo lo que el profesor le estaba preguntando.

Isabella lo miraba desde su lugar, estaba embobada, se mordía el labio y cada vez que Edward recorría el salón con la mirada ella se sonrojaba. Emmett la miraba, estaba enojado… había caído nuevamente. Estaba ahí con la misma mirada que tenía cuando recién conoció a Peter. Todo lo que el chico hacía le parecía fabuloso, estaba que explotaba, no quería corazones rotos otra vez…

_No otra vez. No otra vez. No otra vez. _

_¡Mierda!_

Emmett apretó los puños, sus nudillos totalmente blancos, su mordida estaba tensa y su cara estaba cada vez más roja. Se paro rápidamente del asiento, haciendo que este se callera, todos lo miraron pero no le importó, miró con furia a Edward y salió del salón de forma brusca, caminó por los pasillos y no aguantó más, giro rápidamente y golpeó con su puño los casilleros repetidas veces.

_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! _Gritó a todo pulmón.

Los había visto, estuvo durante unos minutos observándolos, como ellos reían y fumaban un cigarro, como Isabella se mordía el labio y ocultaba su mirada y el maldito imbécil, estaba tomado por las bolas… Eso tenía que hacer, darle una patada en las bolas y dejarlo todo quebrado para que no mirara nunca más a su amiga, no quería que sufriera, no quería que lo hiciera, no otra vez.

Sus recuerdos fueron a aquella época, donde la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa edad estaba cambiando, el joven McCarty lo hacía, pero en el fondo de su cabeza y corazón no quería hacerlo, era consciente de como sus dos mejores amigas lo hacían también, ya no jugaban, solo se dedicaban a maquillarse y hacerse las uñas. Nunca le agradó Peter, se robaba la atención de sus amigas, un día cualquiera vio como salía del baño con Leah y le daba un agarrón en el culo, ésta había sonreído y lanzado un beso. No le tomó mucha importancia ya que ella siempre lo había idolatrado, pero jamás se imaginó todo lo había detrás de aquella caricia.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en los casilleros, alzó las rodillas y las dejó a la altura de su cara, cerró los ojos. Pasó su mano por la cara, agarró su cabello y tiró de éste hasta causarse dolor. Al abrir los ojos, unas blancas y torneadas piernas lo esperaban, sonrió y alzó la mirada, su bella Rose estaba ahí, mirándolo con ternura y una tranquila sonrisa. Estiró sus brazos y tomó a Rosalie de una pierna acercándolo más a él; ella se agachó, Emmett la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se abrazaron y besaron unos minutos, ella lo calmaba de sobremanera, su mirada azul lo hacía derretir, sentía sus huesos como gelatina y sus articulaciones se desprendían de su lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó la señorita Hale.

—Nada bebé, es solo que a veces me descontrolo un poco con las cosas que pienso. Nada importante —besó su frente—. Te quiero.

— ¿Me quieres? —Preguntó Rosalie. Emmett asintió—. Que mal, porque yo te amo.

Emmett sonrió. —Te amo —besó rudamente la boca de Rosalie, sus lenguas se devoraban, sus dientes en más de una ocasión había chocado pero no le importó, era el primer _te amo_ que habían dicho y eso era digno de celebración.

Un carraspeo los separó y al mirar hacia arriba vieron la cara roja de Richard Montana, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, no importaba el castigo que recibieran, tampoco el regaño que se llevarían por parte de sus padres, en ese momento lo único importante era lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien! Yo estoy un poco resfriada y hoy he estado un poquito deprimente, me entere de una noticia que me ha tenido todo el día con tristeza, espero que todo se arregle y pueda entrar luego al quirófano para recuperarme pronto.**

**Bueno no doy mas lata, ¿les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si. Espero nos veamos el próximo sábado... aunque no estoy muy segura ya que no tengo una Beta y tengo que buscar una.**

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

******Capítulo betado por Nachika Cullen.**

* * *

**Summary: **"Para Isabella Swan el ver esos ojos verdes antes podía llegar a ser una alegría infinita, pero ahora son un tormento constante... Esos ojos verdes la acompañan tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, en la alegría y en la tristeza... Siempre en el limbo entre el amor y el odio..."

* * *

**Este fic es Rated M, si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

_**Capítulo V:**_

_Dos semanas después._

— ¡Vamos, Martina, se nos está haciendo tarde! —dijo Isabella parada en la puerta del baño rosa de su hermana.

—_Ma faf—ta poooco_ —se entendió al tiempo que escupía espuma de su boca.

Isabella entró a ayudarla cuando recordó que solo tenía tres años y que, probablemente, terminaría toda mojada. La ayudó a enjuagarse la boca y acomodó el angelical cintillo en su cabeza. Luego besó su frente.

Salieron casi corriendo hacia su Alfa 8C spider, pero antes paró a Martina al lado de la puerta y fue hacia la camioneta de su padre para sacar la sillita rosa.

Una vez instalada en el convertible, la subió y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad; besó nuevamente su frente. Martina la tomó de las mejillas y se las apretó.

— ¡Vamos, nana, vamos luego!

Isabella rió y caminó hasta el lado del piloto. Se subió y en segundos el convertible empezó a ronronear.

Salió del sitio y se dirigió hacia la izquierda en el angosto camino de tierra, dobló nuevamente hacia la derecha. Avanzó unos metros y pasó ante una gran casa casi toda de cristal y de grandes puertas de madera oscura.

Miró fijamente en un lado, se veía una señora de unos cuarenta años bajando la escalera y un señor rubio junto a ella.

— ¡Vamos, nana, más rápido! —gritó Martina.

Isabella rió y pisó casi hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Tenía que llegar a la Push, su hermana había estado ansiosa toda la mañana; el día anterior iba a llevarla al trabajo de su padre, pero una ligera llovizna había estancado sus planes. Según Martina, la iban a pasar en grande, ¡iban a ver el trabajo de su papi!

Su cabello se mecía con el viento y Martina reía feliz, le encantaba andar en el convertible, amaba sentir la brisa contra sus mejillas. Solo una cosa odiaba y era que Isabella la vestía igual que cuando habían visitado Alaska.

—Llegas a tiempo, Isabella —dijo Charlie al ver bajar a la joven del automóvil.

—Agradece que llegue… hubiese sido peor si no lo hiciera —comentó la castaña. Tomó a Martina de la mano y caminó con ella hasta llegar a unas sillas plegables. La ayudó a sentarse—. Saca la silla del auto, yo me voy… cuando Martina se quiera ir me llamas y vendré a por ella.

Charlie asintió y fue a sacar la silla rosa de su hija. Daría lo que fuese por volver a tener aquella amistad que tenía con su primogénita: cuando Isabella tenía diez años era su confidente, la niña le contada todo lo que hacía, hasta el nombre del niño que le gustaba. Pero por desgracia su relación cada vez se volvía mas arisca, siseos y gruñidos provenían de la joven cada vez cruzaban alguna palabra.

Sacó la silla del automóvil, la parte del respaldo chocó con la guantera y esta se abrió. La cajetilla de cigarros se veía. Su ceño se frunció, sabía que su hija no era una santa, pero no tenía conocimiento a que grado había llegado.

Después de dejar la silla en su camioneta, fue donde sus hijas. Ellas reían por alguna gracia que había hecho Martina, se alegraba que se llevaran tan bien; aun con la diferencia de edad, Isabella amaba tanto a su hermana pequeña que era capaz de todo por ella. Jugaban siempre juntas y veían series animadas.

—Está todo listo —dijo Charlie—. ¿Te quedas? —preguntó esperanzado.

Isabella negó—. Sabes que esto no me gusta… mejor me voy —le dio un gran beso en la frente a su hermana y se despidió de Charlie con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas por el pueblo, aún no sabía qué hacer cuando se estacionó frente a un almacén y bajó rápidamente. Comería algo para poder acortar el tiempo. Entró y la campanita sonó, rodó los ojos y caminó hasta el área de los chocolates, escogió uno con almendras y se dirigió a la cajera.

Pagó su chocolate y salió de aquella tienda, abrió el envoltorio y le dio una mordida. Cerró los ojos, el sabor impregnó su boca y sus papilas gustativas vibraron con gusto. Un gemido salió de sus labios.

—Veo que lo que comes es de tu agrado —dijo una risueña voz.

Isabella abrió los ojos para confirmar sus sospechas, por nada en el mundo pensó que se encontraría con él. Los sonidos que hacía cuando algo le agradaba eran demasiado vergonzosos.

Un sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas, mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Edward la miró fijamente y se acercó a la joven para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica cruzó sus cuerpos y un hormigueo quedó en la mejilla de ella. Él, en cambio, inspiró fuertemente, olía a cerezas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella tomando su cabello con la mano y desordenándolo un poco.

Edward sonrió y puso ambas manos en su cadera, mordió su labio y dibujó aquella sonrisa ladina. Isabella abrió enormemente los ojos, aquel gesto la habría dejado prácticamente en coma, su pulso se aceleró y el aire le comenzó a escasear. « _¿Qué rayos me ocurre?», s_e preguntó mentalmente.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? —dijo Edward—. Vengo de compras, al igual que tú.

—Ajá. ¿Quieres? —preguntó señalando el chocolate—. No he mordido esa parte aún —señaló el lado izquierdo del chocolate.

Edward negó—. Puede que para la próxima acepte, en este momento me apetece otra cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Vengo por cigarrillos.

Isabella asintió y Edward entró al almacén, caminó a paso lento devorando su dulce. Estaba por encender su auto cuando sintió que la puerta del copiloto se abría. El cobrizo se sentó y la miró sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde me llevarás a pasear? —preguntó.

La joven lo miró sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros—. No sé dónde quieres ir, realmente aquí no hay mucho que admirar.

Se acercó a ella, peligrosamente cerca; para ambos era como detonar una bomba. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y una corriente recorrió su columna.

—Vamos hasta donde el destino nos lleve —susurró Edward.

La joven enarcó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que no debes hacer eso? —comentó Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la castaña confundida.

Edward alzó la mano y titubeante tocó su labio—. Esto, es caliente —Isabella se sonrojó, estaba cohibida. Muchas veces le habían dicho cosas seductoras y hasta obscenas, pero nunca se había sonrojado.

—Es… es la costumbre —se dio la vuelta y giró la lleve del contacto.

Avanzaron unas calles, Isabella encendió la radio y una tranquila música inundó el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña plaza, la joven estacionó. Se bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar. Isabella se adelantó un momento y se sentó en un columpio, movió las piernas para poder impulsarse.

Edward se detuvo detrás de ella y la empujó suavemente, Isabella se reía sin parar. Estuvieron así unos minutos. El aire escasamente llegaba a sus pulmones, su corazón estaba acelerado y su cabello se mecía en su cara por causa del viento.

Había olvidado la última vez que había jugado en una plaza, tal vez eran tres años… ¿cuatro? Posiblemente su mente no quería ir hacia su pasado, pero igualmente lo hacía, era algo involuntario.

El joven se sentó a su lado y sacó los cigarrillos, lo encendió y le dio una larga calada—. ¿Sabes?, esto es un mal vicio. —botó el humo—. Es algo liberador, me relajo mucho cuando lo hago, pero tú… aún eres una niña —dijo mirándola.

Isabella rió, a pesar de todo la llamaba una niña. «_Si supieras_», pensó. En ese momento su cuerpo se tensó, ella era demasiado sucia, demasiado vulgar, y definitivamente era demasiado precoz. Nadie debería estar cerca de ella. Su pasado la perseguía, pero eso nadie lo sabía; sentía vergüenza, rabia y miedo.

—Quizás no quiera ser una niña buena, ¿eh? Quizás ya me cansé de serlo. ¿Y quién no? No me gustan las personas superficiales, las que se creen mejor que otras, los que son ególatras y definitivamente odio que no me pases ese cigarrillo en este momento —la joven le arrebató de las manos el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios.

Edward la miraba, ella era tan distinta, tan… no tenia palabras para describirla. Era tan distinto a las mujeres que conocía, tan diferente.

El cigarrillo se consumió rápidamente, así fueron pasando unos tras otro. Los minutos pasaron volando y ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que el celular de Isabella sonó. Al mirarlo un bufido salió de sus labios.

— ¿Voy por ella? —preguntó cuándo contestó su celular.

—_No es necesario, la llevaré a casa._ —respondió Charlie.

Isabella no dejó que dijera una palabra más, solo cortó la llamada. Miró hacia al cielo.

—No tienes buena cara —comentó Edward.

—Nunca la he tenido, ¿sabes? Creo que nací amargada y todo eso, nunca me llevo bien con nadie, ni siquiera mis padres. —dijo sin despegar su mirada del cielo, Edward no comentó nada ya que estaba impresionado… no podía creer que no se llevara bien con nadie, sin embargo, aún no podía decir mucho ya que no la conocía del todo.

…

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si nada tuviera sentido? ¿Donde no encajas en ningún lado y en donde finges ser una persona que en realidad no eres y detestas? En ese momento Isabella se sentía así, fingía ser una persona totalmente distinta. Una persona sin escrúpulos y que solo la movía el dinero fácil.

Era su quinta cerveza y estaba algo achispada. Todos a su alrededor bailaban y se movían al ritmo de la música. Se sentó en la incómoda silla del bar y miró a sus supuestos amigos. Pasándola bien, bebiendo y drogándose gracias a ella… después de haber estado con Edward en aquella plaza en silencio los dos, se había sentido avergonzada: había abierto la boca y había cagado todo tipo de relación que ambos tenían hasta al momento… _¡Claro nadie quiere a un amigo que sea un símbolo de problemas!_ Él estaba aturdido, sin saber que hacer… de seguro su vida era perfecta sin ningún drama e inconveniente… un cuento de hadas en donde él era el bello príncipe azul.

La risa de Jessica y Rebeca la trajeron de vuelta al mundo. Parecían dos hienas en plena cacería; sus ojos rojos, el maquillaje corrido, su cabello desordenado, inspiraban a cada rato… de seguro habían ingerido más cocaína.

—Odio esto —se dijo en silencio.

Los demás tomaban tequila, whiskey… alguna sustancia ilícita _¿Quién sabe?_

Se encogió de hombros y fue hasta el baño, que por cierto era asqueroso. Estaba sucio y mal oliente. Abrió la llave y dejó que el agua corriera.

Mojó su cara, cuello y un poco los brazos. Estaba mareada. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

_Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que hacerlo._

Abrió la puerta fuertemente y su cara palideció.

Él estaba ahí. Esperándola, tal y como un día dijo.

_Aunque corras lo suficientemente rápido, nunca podrás escapar. Siempre te seguiré._

Sonrió como hace años, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, le daban un aire de niño bueno… pero no lo era, jamás lo sería.

No era lo suficientemente valiente, pero de igual modo lo intentó. Levantó la barbilla y empezó a caminar… y Peter le detuvo el paso, su firme brazo estaba entre la pared y él. No tenía oportunidad.

— ¿Dónde vas, niña mía? —preguntó con aquella voz que la hipnotizaba hace años. Pero la joven no contestó—. ¿No vas a decir nada? —volvió a preguntar.

—No tengo que decir nada, Peter —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—Primero quiero algo de ti… Quiero recordar viejos tiempos… ¿los recuerdas? —sonrió e Isabella se tensó—. Veo que sí, siempre estás en mis sueños y sé que siempre estoy en los tuyos. Recuerdas aquella primera noche que te hice mía, ¿lo recuerdas? Como gemías, ¿lo hacías? ¡Claro que no! Solo decías que me detuviera de una buena vez… pero eso me excitaba más —pasó la lengua por sus agrietados labios.

—Déjame pasar —pidió nuevamente.

—No, cariño.

Su cuerpo se estremeció. Iba a llorar, lo presentía.

Estar cerca de él le traía demasiados recuerdos y todos como si fueran recién vividos… como una maldita película.

—Por favor —suplicó y su cuerpo se sacudió.

—Amo cuando me ruegas. Pero no me alegro que nunca rogaras porque te follara más rápido, más duro. Siempre la inocentona Swan lloraba porque le dolía.

Quería matarlo… en ese instante quería hacerlo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

—Te vi hoy en la tarde… te gusta el cobrizo, ¿eh? No lo vas a tener nunca… nadie quiere a las chicas que se entregan fácilmente.

Peter se acercó y besó su frente, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y una opresión inundó su pecho, tenía razón: nadie quería a las mujeres fáciles. _Nadie._

Había salido de aquel bar como alma en pena, cogió sus cosas y salió de ese horrible lugar, tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

Se subió a su automóvil y giró la llave del contacto, aceleró pero tuvo que detenerse ya que el cuerpo le temblaba. Estacionó, cerró bien las puertas y se bajó… iría a casa, pero lo haría caminando.

...

Se agitaba en la cama, giraba y pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Gemidos salían de sus labios.

Lo veía.

Todo era tan claro…

Los detalles y las palabras… todo sucedía tan lento… nada era como ese día, en el momento menos adecuado _todo_ había ocurrido con las misma velocidad de un rayo.

Gritos salieron de sus labios y Edward, quien subía la escalera en ese momento, escuchó todo.

Casi soltó el vaso con agua que llevaba en la mano y entró corriendo a la habitación de Alice.

—Alice —la tomó del hombro e intentó moverla—. Alice, despierta —dijo más fuerte.

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de la joven y sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nuevamente.

Asintió. Estaba bien, siempre lo estaba cuando estaba despierta.

—Lo siento —susurró él—, siempre estarás mal por mi culpa.

Alice negó con la cabeza, se acomodó en la cama y Edward le pasó el vaso con agua.

—Bebe —ordenó.

La joven tomó el vaso con agua y bebió hasta que este quedó vacío. Edward se preguntó qué hubiese pasado si aquel camión no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino, él no hubiese estado en coma por poco más de un año, su sobrina no estaría teniendo este tipo de pesadillas y definitivamente no hubiese conocido a Isabella.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se levantó del lado de Alice, besó su frente y salió hacia su habitación. Se bañó y vistió para luego bajar las escaleras; su madre estaba tomando desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludó a Esme—. ¿Cómo han pasado la noche?

Edward la miró, tratando de averiguar cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—Sé muchas cosas, Edward —aclaró—. Sé que Alice tiene pesadillas, que hay días en los que no puede dormir y también sé que no quiere hablar conmigo. Lo comprendo… tú tampoco quisiste hacerlo, sé que te sientes culpable, pero la verdad no es así. Todo lo que ocurrió fue un accidente. La muerte de Tanya fue un accidente, pudo pasarle a cualquiera, pudiste haber sido tú como también Alice; ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, solo estuvieron en un mal momento.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos desayunaron en silencio. Los minutos se hacían eternos, el día transcurría increíblemente lento. Gracias a Dios que mañana era domingo o sino no hubiese soportado estar un día más en casa.

Casi a las cinco de la tarde, Edward salió de casa. Encendió su Volvo y salió rumbo al pequeño pueblo en el que vivía ahora. Cuando pudo salir del camino de gravilla y tocar el asfalto, tomó la vía en línea recta y aumentó la velocidad cada pocos segundos; sin darse cuenta, llegó a La Push, una reserva en la cual vivían muy pocas personas.

Estacionó su volvo y caminó hasta llegar a la playa. Se sentó en la arena y miró cómo las olas se mecían. El cielo se estaba tornando de un feo gris, en ese momento decidió levantarse e irse, miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos vio como una melena achocolatada se mecía con el suave viento.

Se acercó despacio, no estaba seguro si era ella. Al avanzar unos cuantos metros una sonrisa pareció en los labios del joven. Se acercó corriendo y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —susurró, sacándole el auricular de sus oídos.

Isabella abrió sus ojos asustada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Edward se sentó a su lado y la miró sonriente—. Paseando, y ¿tu? —preguntó.

Isabella se mordió el labio y acomodó un poco sus cabellos.

—He venido a visitar a mi madre, ella está un poco enferma —susurro. .

— ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó el joven, aunque después se arrepintió… no quería sonar entrometido.

—Está embarazada —susurró Isabella.

—Pero eso no es una enfermedad —dijo Edward frunciendo el seño.

—Su embarazo es complicado —dijo la joven de manera brusca, pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella se paró e indicó que se iba. Se alejó corriendo y sin mirar atrás.

Edward, extrañado por su reacción, se fue a casa. Al llegar no había nadie en ella y se fue a su habitación sin comer, se tiró en la cama y lentamente se fue quedando dormido. Por primera vez soñó con Isabella, ambos estaban felices y sonreían por algo, sentados en un lugar con grandes piedras, el atardecer iluminando sus rostros. Besos furtivos y susurros en el oído.

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana del lunes, trató de volver a dormir, pero no logró hacerlo. Tomó de la mesita de noche su celular, este indicaba que eran casi las siete de la mañana. Resignado se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha. Se vistió y tomó un café mientras buscaba sus cuadernos para el día de hoy.

Alice estaba callada y no movía un solo músculo, Edward le indicó que ya era hora de irse y sin hablar se fue hasta el auto. De camino al colegio, Edward no se atrevió a hablarle, si ella quería decirle algo, se lo diría… pero sin presiones.

Al llegar se estacionó en la parte más alejada del aparcamiento, ambos se bajaron y caminaron en silencio.

Cuando por fin entraron al salón de clases, vieron como Isabella estaba a punto de golpear a Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**Después**** de un tiempo he decidido volver a subir un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Caniqui**


End file.
